Power Rangers Animated: Book 1 Legends of the Star Striker Rangers
by etater1993
Summary: It's morphin time! Ash and his new friends are chosen to become power rangers to save the universe. Book 1 of Power Rangers Animated series. Rated T for Infrequent Strong Language, Brief Nudity, Alcohol Content, Violence, Mild Sexual Reference and Bloodshed. 20% of this story will be rated m.
1. Intro

500 years ago the 88 warriors have been fighting to keep the universe safe and keep it under their control, but not until the Dark Matter killed 88 warriors. Now nearly the whole universe is under Dark Matter Origanzation control. A team of 9 alien warriors must be awaken and become Power Rangers Star Strikers in the current year of 2018.


	2. Legends of the 88 Constellations, Part 1

**Episode** **1 legends** **of 88** **constellations, Part 1**

**Hello Power Rangers and Pokemon fans I'm etater1993 this will be the first main chapter of the story and the intro was the previous chapter which was the intro chapter. This story will contain infrequent strong language and bloodshad. It will also contains some romance in later chapters. The rangers that will debuting in this chapter will be...**

**1\. Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger  
**

**2\. Scorpio/Orange Ranger - he is one of my oc but don't have the drawing for him yet**

**3\. Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger - he is another oc of my but also don't have a drawing for him either.**

**4\. Bonnie/Crimson Ranger - she is not going to join the power rangers until later chapters though.**

**The age of the characters will be revealed in chapter 2 of the story. ****I'll see you in next chapter.**

**"It's morphin time!" = human/alien language**

**_"It's morphin time" _= Pokemon language translated**

**(It's morphin time) = thoughts**

* * *

Disclaimer Warning: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers or Pokemon. Power Rangers is own by Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Game Freak, Nintendo, and Creatures. I only own my story and oc.

* * *

Nearby at Ash Ketchum's home constellation Leo has been under attack by Dark Matter. They also invaded his home planet Pokemon World a.k.a. Pokemon Outpost 44. Now in Kalos region.

Solgaleo: "Oh crap! Lunala, we must find our chosen one now!"

Serena: "What's going on?!"

Xerneas: "Solgaleo, you must go find Ash, he may be the only one who can stop this force.

Lunala: "Serena, go tell Ash's friends go and search for him. This is a emergency."

Serena: "I'm on it.

Solgaleo: "I'm going with you Serena.

Ash's Pikachu: "Pika pi?"

Serena's Sylveon: "Sylve?"

Serena: "What did you mean Ash is the only one who can stop them?"

Solgaleo: "He's an descendant of the first Red Star Striker Ranger. His great x5 grandmother is the first Red Star Striker ranger and also the leader. Now it's time to awaken his full aura powers and ranger powers."

* * *

Mean while in Alola Region.

Naganadel: Better be no other ultra beast here.

Zeraora: It's not them, it's the Dark Matter Origazation! We must go and find Ash fast!

?: Are you looking for a hero to take the red power globe?

Naganadel: Ash you have to go to the Altar of the Sun to get your morpher and power globe fast!

After Ash has arrived at the Altar of the Sun. He goes upstairs where his family has put the morpher and power globe, then he grabs it and puts the morpher on his left arm then it automatically strapped on. Now he been attacked by Team Rocket.

Ash Ketchum: It's you guys again?

Jessie: Give us your Pokemon now!

Ash Ketchum: I don't think so! It's morphin time! Power Globe ready! Blast off!

* * *

Cue opening scene and Go Go Power Rangers

_They've got a power and a force that you ever seen before!_

9 Zords being deployed from Starship Orion. Red Ranger with Ash Ketchum along with his name and Red Star.

_They've got a ability to morph and even up the score!_

Then they show the orange ranger named Scorpio with the orange star. Who has a tail.

_No one can ever take them down! The power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Next an blue ranger who is a wolf-like alien named Ace Lupin next to the blue star.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Next is the gold ranger who is a mechanical lifeform named Scales with the gold star next to his name.

_They know the fate of the universe is lying in their hands._

Next is the black ranger who is a anthro bull robot named champion odis.

_They know to only use their weapons for defense!_

The silver ranger is next. His name is Duce Serpent with the silver star next to his name.

_No one can ever take them down the power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Next is the green ranger that is an alien ninja named Britney Camile with the green star next to her name.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

1 min break along with the rangers running and shooting at the villains. The legendary rangers join forces with Star Striker Rangers.

_No one can ever take them down the power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Next is the pink ranger named Aquila 283 with pink star next to her name.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Now the last core ranger. The yellow ranger who is an alien chef named Bobby Flay with the yellow star next to his name.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangerrrrrrrs!_

Power Rangers Animated logo appears. Now back to the show.

* * *

James: Jessie, the legends is true, the Power Rangers are the warriors who have been protecting the universe the whole time! Since Ash has became an Star Striker Ranger means the universe will be saved.

Jessie: You're right James. He is one of the 9 Power Rangers who have been chosen to saved our home constellation. Ash, we're sorry for attacking you earlier.

After the smoke cleared it revealed the red ranger in Ash's place. Ash's ranger form has a black star with a lion inside the red dot. The helmet has a lion on it's visor as well.

Ash Ketchum: Mighty roar of the legendary lion! Red Star Striker Ranger!

Now all of Ash's friends and Pokemon has appears at the Altar of the Sun. Same with the legendary Pokemon and Ultra Beasts.

Tapu Koko: Is that Ash?

Tapu Lele: Yes.

May: Ash?

Misty: He's a ranger?

Serena: Yes Misty, he's a Power Ranger.

Brock: So the legend is true?

Iris: He just a dumb kid. How is he a Power Ranger?

Cilan: Ash is not dumb Iris.

Ash took his helmet off.

Ash Ketchum: My bloodline came from both a ranger and a aura guardian Iris. Not only that, I'm the chosen one for our home constellation also. It's now my duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe.

Solgaleo: Ash, there will be 8 others joining you as well.

As before the Dark Matter attacks the Altar of the Sun, Ash puts his helmet back on and prepare to fight back.

Dawn: Let's help Ash out of protecting this planet!

Tapu Fini: Let's do this!

Ash pulls out his Star Striker weapon set and assembled his sword, while Misty pulled out her mallet out of nowhere.

Ash Ketchum: All of you go and protect everyone else. I'll handled those guys.

All of Ash's friends and Pokemon shaked their head yes and go, while the legendaries and ultra beasts stayed and helped Ash. Now the Dark Matter has appeared and started to attack.

Naganadel: Man, those people are more dangerous than us!

Guzzlord: You can say that again.

Ash striked right at a dark warrior and killed it.

Ash Ketchum: Damn, there's a lot of them!

* * *

Mean while on Earth, the rangers got a distress signal from another planet.

Alpha 5: Ai, ai, ai, Zordon we're getting some trouble from another planet!

Zordon: Contact the Power Rangers at once Alpha!

Alpha 5: Rangers, we got a huge problem. A fellow ranger is in danger and he needs help now!

Soon the Legendary Rangers appears in the command center.

Aisha Campbell: What is the emergency Zordon?

Zordon: A fellow ranger is in grave danger and he needs help. He is an alien named Ash Ketchum from an planet called Pokemon Outpost 44.

Aurico: We must go and help him now!

Max Cooper: Are you ready to do this?

All Rangers: Let's go and help him then!

* * *

The rangers have been teleported to Pokemon Outpost 44. Now back with Ash, Legendary Pokemon and Ultra Beasts.

Ash Ketchum: This going to be one hell of a battle!

Xerneas: You're right Ash, this going to get worse if your 8 teammates doesn't show up soon.

Ash and Xerneas got hit by an Dark Matter member.

?: You think that you're gonna to win this war red ranger?

Ash Ketchum: You and other Dark Matter members are going down!

Another Dark Matter member fired a attack at Ash again but protected this time by legendary Power Rangers.

?: What, more Power Rangers?

Delphine: Are you alright Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Thank you for saving us rangers.

Tommy Oliver: Not a problem Ash.

Mick Kanic: Where is the rest of your team Ash?

Ash Ketchum: I'm the only ranger at the moment.

* * *

Mean while in the Scorpio constellation on planet Scorpion. The cities are destroyed and the temples are in ruins.

Scorpio: Get off of my planet you damn scum bags!

Scorpio has been fighting Dark Matter members unmorphed while he tried to protecting his only 2 of his family members, his sister and brother.

Scorpina: Scorpio, you must go and retrieve your morpher and power globe.

Scorpio: I will sis. Scorpius, protect our sister while I'm on a mission to help a fellow ranger.

Scorpius: Be careful orange ranger.

Scorpio: I will brother.

* * *

Soon Scorpio has arrived at the ruins of the legends to retrieved the morpher and globe. After he grabs them. He was instantly been teleported at Ash's location on Ash's home planet, Pokemon Outpost 44.

Solgaleo: The orange ranger!

Scorpio: It's morphin time! Power globe ready! Blast off!

After Scorpio morphs. His helmet has a scorpion shaped visor. His suit has a black star with a scorpion in the orange dot. He even kept his tail in his ranger form.

Scorpio: Venom of the scorpion! Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Now the rangers has started fighting again.

?: I'll destroy you as well orange ranger!

Scorpio: I don't think so!

Scorpio started to assembles his spear. Then he strikes at another Dark Matter member.

Scorpio: No one f**** with the Power Rangers!

Ash Ketchum: Now get off of this planet you douche bags!

The Dark Matter retreats from the Pokemon World. Then all the rangers demorphs.

Scorpio: You must be Ash Ketchum?

Ash Ketchum: That's me.

Scorpio: There will be 7 other rangers that we have to wait for before we can initiate a war against Dark Matter. I've already met our commander. His name is Drake Drago.

Serena: So the legend is true?

Tommy Oliver: When the 88 constellations has fallen to the Dark Matter. 9 legendary warriors will be awaken to save the universe.

Dana Mitchell: So yes the legend of the Star Striker Rangers is true.

Anubis Cruger: Welcome to Power Rangers boys, and may power protect you.

Sam (S.P.D.): Being a Power Ranger is also a dangerous job.

Carter Greyson: The danger will test you all the time.

May: Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Yes May?

May: So you're going into Space?

Ash Ketchum: Not yet, but yes and to save our universe. It will be a long journey for me, Pikachu and my other Pokemon especially my first mythical Pokemon.

Serena: You captured a mythical Pokemon?

Ash Ketchum: Yes. I would like you to meet Meltan

Ash throws his pokeball that contains Meltan and released it. Meltan started to act like a dog.

Misty: That thing is a mythical?

Ash Ketchum: Yes Misty. Meltan isn't just my first mythical Pokemon. It's also my first Steel type Pokemon.

Rest of Ash's Pokemon released themselves to meet all of his friends.

Ash's Goodra: _I can haer Ash through his aura. How the hell he's doing that crazy ass shit?_

Ash Ketchum: I heard that Goodra.

Ash's Pikachu: _Ash has been using his aura the whole time Goodra._

Ash's Meltan: _Hey Pikachu, is it true that Ash met almost every legendary Pokemon?_

Ash's Pikachu: _Yes. He met all of the legendaries except for raikou._

Ash Ketchum: I did not met the Galar legendaries yet though.

Serena: Ash, I got something to tell you.

Latias: So do I ash.

Ash Ketchum: You and Latias got something to say to me?

Serena and Latias: Yes. We love you Ash!

Arceus: So one of the Pokemon has a crush on my Chosen One?

Anubis Cruger: At least that there is no interglactic law against dating a Pokemon the last time I read the intergalactic laws.

Bonnie: But why is it against the law to date a Pokemon here on Pokemon Outpost 44?

Professor Sycamore: Because of the humans of our home world enforced that law Bonnie.

Aisha Campbell: So Earth is not the only planet that is inhabited by humans?

Arceus: That is correct Aisha. Not only that the chosen one of this constellation is the red ranger Ash himself. He's the current protector of the Leo Constellation and one of the only aura guardian left in this universe. 1000 years ago there was another team of Power Rangers called Power Rangers Aura Guardians. The thunderzords were once belong to Ash's ancestors.

Adam Park: You mean that our thunderzords used belong to Ash's ancestors?

Ash Ketchum: Yes and that was 500 years before my great x5 grandmother became the Red Star Striker Ranger. By the way Serena and Latias, I love you 2 girls too.

Sydney Drew: Who made the technology for S.P.D. then?

Clemont: I did. I'm working for S.P.D. on this planet and made some of the technology for Pokemon Outpost 44's base. I'm also dating one my of assistance since the S.P.D. rangers here are not allowed to date other rangers as well.

Z Delgado: You're a ranger too?

Clemont: Yes. My team has been fighting against Emperor Grumm's army for 9 years now. I'm also Gym Leader of Lumiose City.

Ash Ketchum: Serena, you are also gonna to become a ranger soon or later. I know that you're not exactly a human due to your shark DNA.

Serena: How you know that I'm a anthro shark, Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Your mom told me about you and your mom are not humans and are from a parallel universe to my, Serena.

Serena: Ok Ash, you got me. I'm an Sharkwoman from the parallel world to yours. It is Pokemon Outpost 45.

Dialga: Don't worry about that Serena. Your friend Ash is in fact the Prince of Leo Constellation.

Mick Kanic: Ash is the Prince of what?

Ash Ketchum: I'm the prince of the Leo Constellation and Princess Viera is my sister, Mick.

Arceus: How you know about the 2nd Ketchum of your generation Ash?

Ash Ketchum: My older brother told me before his death .

* * *

Mean while in the Lupus Constellation. Dark Matter has been attacking all tribes and clans of the wolfmen. Only one of the wolfmen tribes has escape the war and they are heading towards Leo Constellation to seek for help. On the spaceship.

?: How much longer until we reach Pokemon Outpost 44 mom?

?: We'll be there in 2 hours Ace.

?: I can't wait to meet your team's red ranger big brother!

Ace Lupin: I know that you can't wait to meet Ash again since you have a crush on him too since the last time you went to Pokemon Outpost 44 with mom, Cecilia.

* * *

Back on Pokemon Outpost 44

Ash's Poipole: _C'mon now Pikachu, I know that you have a crush on Sylveon, Togedamaru, Buneary, and Glaceon._

Brock: Ash, does your Bayleef still have a crush you?

Ash Ketchum: Yes and I also love her to be my girlfriend along with Serena and Latias.

Ash's Bayleef: _Ash just confessed about his love about me?_

Arceus: Yes, Bayleef he did confessed his feelings about you and he did said that he loves you too.

A group of wild eeveelutions has appear and tried to kissed Ash.

Wild Sylveon: _Come here you big boy._

Serena's Sylveon: Leave my trainer's boyfriend alone!

Everyone was shocked that Serena's Sylveon just talked in human language instead of talking through aura.

Ash Ketchum: Serena, did your Sylveon just speaked in human language?

Ash's Leavany: _Sylveon, you just speaked in human language for the first time!  
_

Serena's Sylveon: What?

Ash's Greninja: Don't worry about it Sylveon, you're not the first one that is able to speak in human language.

Ash's Butterfree: Greninja is right. The first non-legendary Pokemon to speak in human language is in fact one of the mythical Pokemon.

Manaphy: Mama and papa teached me to speak in human language Greninja.

Jirachi: _You and Arceus are the only 2 mythical Pokemon that speak in human language besides the legendaries Manaphy._

The morphers started to ranging.

?: Rangers can you hear me?

Ash Ketchum: You must be our commander right?

Ash communicates through his morpher.

Drake Drago: Yes, I am Drake Drago, the commander of Star Striker Rangers and I'm also an alien dragon.

Scorpio: Have you located our other 7 rangers yet, commander?

Drake Drago: The blue ranger is near and he will be arriving at you rangers' location soon. Pink ranger is on Starship Orion with me and the 6 other rangers haven't been found yet Scorpio.

Anubis Cruger: How many main rangers going to be on Ash's team?

Ash Ketchum: There's 9 of us, Commander Cruger.

Drake Drago: Ash's team will be the first team to start off with 9 rangers, Anubis.

Ash Ketchum: Not only that, there will be more rangers joining the team after the core 9.

Scorpio: the Phoenix Ranger is still asleep in the Argo, while the crimson ranger's identity have not been revealed yet but she is a kid.

Bonnie: (They don't know that I'm the Crimson Ranger yet. I must keep my identity secret for now.)

A mysterious ship has crashed landed.

Ash Ketchum: What the hell?

Tommy Oliver: Be careful rangers.

Ethan James: And may the power protect you always.

Ash Ketchum: Ready to go and search for the crashsite, Scorpio?

Scorpio: Let's do this Ash.

Serena: Good luck Ash and Scorpio.

* * *

Ash and Scorpio ran off to the crashsite, but bonnie started to follow the rangers and being sneaky. When the rangers and Bonnie saw the crashsite with an alien lifeform knocked out. He's an wolf-like alien who eventually has the same morpher as they do. Bonnie stayed hidden while the rangers secured the wolf-like alien and take him back to Poni Island only town. Bonnie eventually follows the them. Bonnie is carrying a morpher and Leo Minor globe in her purse.

Bonnie: One day I'll join the Power Rangers.

Bonnie puts on her Star Striker morpher, but then she saw 4 Dark Matter members about to attack Ash, Scorpio, and knocked out wolf-like alien.

Bonnie: I don't think so! It's morphin time! Power Globe ready! Blast off!

After Bonnie morphs, her suit has a black star and have a lion on the crimson dot and lion on her helmets visor. She even have a cape on her suit.

Bonnie: Roar of the mighty lion! Crimson Star Striker Ranger! Come and get me you sourpuss!

Ash Ketchum: Was that...?

Scorpio: The crimson ranger?

Bonnie started to fight off the Dark Matter.

Ash Ketchum: We have to help her now Scorpio!

The wolf-like alien has waken up.

?: What is going on and where's my ship?

Scorpio: Sorry to hear about your ship which it got destroyed when you crashed landed.

Ace Lupin: Anyways, I'm Ace Lupin the blue ranger from the Lupus Constellation. My people and I was forced to leave our home planet and it got destroyed in the process.

Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash Ketchum, the red ranger.

Scorpio: I'm Scorpio the orange ranger.

Bonnie: Rangers watch out!

Bonnie fired her morpher at the 4 Dark Matter members.

?: I don't think so crimson ranger!

Ace Lupin: It's morphin time!

Red, Orange and Blue Rangers: Power Globe ready! Blast off!

After the rangers morphs. Ace's ranger form is covered in fur, a fuzzy collar, black star, wolf on the blue dot and wolf on his visor. He even have claws on his gloves and boots.

Ash Ketchum: Red Star Striker Ranger!

Scorpio: Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Ace Lupin: Blue Star Striker Ranger!

Rangers: Protectors of the constellations! Power Rangers Star Strikers!

All 3 rangers did their poses and pulled out their weapons. Ash assembles his sword, while Scorpio assembles his spear and Ace assembles his claw weapon. While Bonnie went back to the Altar of the Sun unmorphed and put her morpher back into her purse.

Ash Ketchum: Ace! Scorpio! Watch out!

Ash strikes at one of Dark Matter members while other 2 rangers strikes at other 2 Dark Matter members.

Ace Lupin: You assholes will pay for what you did to my home planet you damn Dark Matter!

The rangers got ambushed by Dark Matter and they are surrounded by them.

Ash Ketchum: Rangers, we need back up!

Ash communicates through his morpher again and called for back up.

Nova Ranger: Just hold on Ash! We're on the way!

In the Dark Matter ambush there are 67 million Dark Matter grunts about to attack Ash, Scorpio and Ace.

* * *

Mean while back at the Altar of the Sun.

Latias: Tommy, what's going on?

Tommy Oliver: 3 of the Star Striker Rangers got ambushed and they need help.

Connor McKnight: Dr O, is there a way to save them?

Tommy Oliver: Yes, we have to counter ambushed Dark Matter, but this will take all of Pokemon, Zords and us to save them.

Mick Kanic: Let's do this then Tommy. It's morphin time!

All Legendary Rangers morphs into their respective teams.

Jason Lee Scott: Latias, can you go and find everyone that is on this planet and recruit them to save Ash's team?

Latias: Yes.

* * *

While Latias is looking for recruits to save Ash and his teammates. Ash, Scorpio, and Ace already been demorphed by force and have blood all over their clothes and faces. Their clothes are also torn up from all of the damage they have taken.

Ash Ketchum: You will not gonna to get away from this you assholes!

Scorpio: You will burn into hell Dark Matter!

Ace Lupin: I have enough of your bullshit Dark Matter!

When Dark Matter's army about to kill the rangers, a blast was been fired from the legendary rangers and Pokemon.

?: Damn you Power Rangers!

Valerie: Are you three alright?

Ash Ketchum: No, but thanks for asking Valerie.

Serena: Ash, you're bleeding.

Ash Ketchum: I know Serena.

Cynthia: Latias, get the rangers to the hospital fast.

Ash's Pikachu: _We're going with our trainer as well, Latias._

Ash Ketchum: Don't worry about us Cynthia.

Ash's hands started to glowing blue and put his hands both Scorpio and Ace to heal them while he's healing himself as well.

Scorpio: Ash, was that your aura just healed us?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, like my ancestors, I'm an Aura Guardian and have ability to heal anything like a Pokemon, or a ranger.

Serena's Braixen: _This going to a difficult battle, Ash._

Ash Ketchum: You're right Braixen.

Wild Glaceon: _Hopefully we can win this battle Ashy._

May's Glaceon: _Rangers, watch out!_

Ash and other rangers defends themselves and started to fight back against Dark Matter until all the grunts is down to 50 but they grown huge, then the Star Striker Rangers are about to summon their Zords for the 1st time.

Ash Ketchum: Power Globes...!

Star Striker Rangers: Ready! Star Striker Zords power up!

The rangers have enter their Cockpits and they are blasted off to connect to their Zords. Ash's cockpit has linked with the lion star striker zord. Scorpio's cockpit has linked with the scorpion star striker zord and Ace's cockpit has linked with the wolf star striker zord. The rangers are using their morphers as a joystick to control their Zords. The rangers are unmorphed while piloting the Zords too.

Latias: Look at them go!

Tapu Lele: I can't wait to play with Ash again.

Latias: Um, Tapu Lele? Do you have a crush on Ash too?

Tapu Lele was blushing at the moment when Latias ask her that question.

Tapu Lele: Yes. How you know?

Latias: I know that you actually loves him too.

May: Misty, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Aria, Serena, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and I have a crush on him too.

Latias: I also have a crush on Ash, Tapu Lele. Hell even his own Bayleef have a crush on him.

* * *

Mean while in the same area but in the sky.

Ace Lupin: Take this!

Ace fired his weapons at the gigantic Dark Matter Grunts and killed 5 of them.

Ash Ketchum: Not today bitch!

Ash fired his weapons at 30 more Dark Matter Grunts that was trying to kill Ash and killed them, but then another grunt hits the lion zord and caused him to crashed landed.

Ash's Pokemon: _Ash no!_

Ash gets out of his zord and started to walking over to his Pokemon but collapse. Ash's Bayleef kissed her trainer in his lips then Ash started to kissing her back.

Serena: Aww, they are so cute when they kissed.

When Ash and Bayleef separated from the kiss. Ash is about to communicate with his teammates through his morpher.

Ash Ketchum: Scorpio, Ace, it's up to you 2 to take on the remaining grunts.

* * *

When the battle is over. Ash started to repairing his zord.

Ash Ketchum: Damn, that was a tough battle but we won the first real battle.

Latias: Ash, I would like to join your Pokemon team.

Tapu Lele: I would like to join your team too Ash.

All 8 Wild Eeveelutions: _Can we join your team too Ashy?_

Ash put down his wrench and grab 10 empty pokeball.

Ash Ketchum: Are you 10 sure about this?

Latias: Yes Ash, we would like to join you on your new journey to save the universe.

Ash through 10 pokeball at the 10 wild Pokemon and captured them.

* * *

Cue Go Go Power Rangers instrumental theme and ending credits.

Rangers

Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger

Scorpio/Orange Ranger

Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger

Scales/Gold Ranger

Champion Odis/Black Ranger

Duce Serpents/Silver Ranger

Britney Camile/Green Ranger

Aquila 283/Pink Ranger

Bobby Flay/Yellow Ranger

Bonnie/Crimson Ranger

Allies

Serena

Dawn

May

All Regional Pokemon Champions

All Gym Leaders

All Pokemon

All Legendary Rangers

Commander Drake Drago

All Trial Captains

All Elite 4 Members

Ash's Pokemon Team

Pikachu

Butterfree

Pidgeot

Bulbasuar

Charizard

Squirtle

Primape

Muk

Tauros x30

Kingler

Lapras

Snorlax

Heracross

Bayleef

Quilava

Totodile

Noctowl

Donphan

Swellow

Sceptile

Corphish

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Buizel

Gliscor

Gible

Unfezant

Oshawott

Tepig

Snivy

Scraggy

Leavanny

Pelpitoad

Boldore

Krookodile

Greninja

Talonflame

Hawlucha

Noivern

Goodra

Rowlet

Lycanroc (Dusk Form)

Torracat

Poipole

Meltan

Latias

Tapu Lele

Vaporeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Umbreon

Espeon

Leafeon

Glaceon

Sylveon

Adaptation is based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger

Power Rangers and Pokemon crossover fanfiction

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 1. I decided that this story will be a harem instead of a Love Triangle based story. Ash will have all of his Pokemon from the anime in this story. This story will contain mainly Altoshipping and Amourshipping in it, but it will also contain the original Pokeshipping, Bodyslamshipping, Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Negaishipping, Alohashipping, Blueangelshipping, and Aureliashipping. Ash will also have other Pokemon that he didn't captured in the anime or manga. I'll be randomly giving Ash a new Pokemon too in each chapter or so. Hopefully you Pokemon and Power Rangers fans like the story so far and I'll see you later.**


	3. Legends of the 88 Constellations, Part 2

**Episode 2 Legends of the 88 Constellations Part 2**

* * *

!**Warning!: This chapter will have alcohol content and character death.**

* * *

**Hello**** Power Rangers and Pokemon fans. Welcome back to another chapter of Power Rangers Animated. The rangers that will be debuting in this chapter will be Scales, Champion Odis, Duce Serpents and Aquila 283. I'll be posting the age of all the Star Striker Rangers at end of this chapter. I see you at end of the chapter.**

**"It's Morphin Time" = Human/Alien Language **

**_"It's Morphin Time" _= Pokemon Language/Flashback**

**(****It's morphin time) = Thoughts  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer Warning: I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon. Power Rangers is own by Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures. I only own my story and oc.**

* * *

In Kanto region Pallet Town, the city is on fire and is under attack by Dark Matter

Delia Ketchum: Samuel! Gary, call Ash as soon as possible!

Gary Oak: I'm on it Mrs Ketchum!

Gary sent a text to Ash Ketchum with his Pokégear saying that Pallet Town is under attack.

Gary Oak: I hope that you get the message soon Ashy-boy.

* * *

In Alola Region at the Altar of the Sun. Ash was still repairing his zord until he received a message from Gary. Ash read the text and respond to the message saying that he's on the way with his ranger team.

Ash Ketchum: Ace, go and tell Scorpio that Dark Matter has attack again and we're heading to Kanto fast!

Ace Lupin: I'm on it Ash.

* * *

After Ace go and tell Scorpio about the attack in Kanto, the rangers has arrived in Pallet Town and tried to save everyone but they were attacked by Dark Matter.

Ash Ketchum: Who the hell are you?

Lord of Darkness: I am the Lord of Darkness and here to destroy this planet!

Delia Ketchum: Ash! Watch out!

When Lord of Darkness about to kill Ash, Delia pushed Ash out of the way and take the fatal hit.

Ash Ketchum: Mom, no! You son of bitch! It's morphin time!

All 3 Star Striker Rangers instantly morphs.

Ace Lupin: Get the hell off of this planet Lord of Darkness!

Lord of Darkness: No you fools, I'm going to destroy you damn mortals!

The rangers saw the things that absorbs the planet's core energy.

Scorpio: Shit!

Ash Ketchum: We have to destroy those Planet Extractors now!

* * *

Mean while on Starship Orion.

Drake Drago: Aquila, the rangers needed help. Take this morpher and globe that you have found in your home constellation.

Aquila 283: Yes commander.

* * *

Cue Go go Power Rangers and opening scene (there's no need for me to write the opening and the lyrics again until I post chapter 10 or 11 and after Purple and Aqua Rangers joined the team.)

* * *

On planet Libra. Scales grab his morpher and globe. He even stolen some weapons from Dark Matter grunts.

Dark Matter Grunt 1: Get back here with our weapons!

Scales: Screw you bitches!

Dark Matter Grunt 2: Go and destroy him!

Scales: Shit, I've gotta to run faster and fly off of this planet fast!

Scales run as fast as he can and got on his ship and then flies off into space.

* * *

Later on another planet. Planet Pokemon Outpost 4 aka Planet Serpent in the Ophiuchus Constellation.

Duce Serpents: Come on Sylveon we have to go now! Same with my other Pokemon of my!

Duce's Sylveon: We have to hurry and grab that morpher and globe now!

Duce's Snivy: Sylveon, you and the others go ahead and get on the ship. I'm going to get the morpher and globe for our trainer.

Duce's Latias: No Snivy, I'll do it. You go ahead and get on the ship.

Duce's Snivy: Why?

Duce's Latias: It is because that I'm faster than you Snivy.

* * *

5 minutes later Duce's Latias has retrieved the arsenal and returned to him. When she got there. Latias saw that Duce has stolen some weapons from the grunts as well.

Duce Serpents: We have to go to another Pokemon World called Pokemon Outpost 44.

Duce's Arbok: You mean there's more of us out there?

Duce Serpent: Yes. We have to leave now.

* * *

Duce and his Pokemon got on the ship and set course for Pokemon Outpost 44. Later on Pokemon Outpost 44. Ash, Scorpio and Ace meets Scales and Champion Odis.

Champion Odis: Those damn fools killed my creator.

Ash Ketchum: I lost my mom during the battle against Dark Matter's lord.

* * *

_Flashback 1 hour ago_

_Ash Ketchum: Ace, we have to get rid of those energy extractors fast!_

_Ace Lupin: What about your mother?  
_

_Ash Ketchum: I'll take care of her after we destroyed the energy extractors!_

_Scorpio: Ash, you stay here with your mother while we take of the energy extractors._

_While Ace and Scorpio go and tried to destroy the extractors, Ash stayed with his mother._

_Delia Ketchum: Ash, I am glad that you made new friends and always become stronger._

_Ash Ketchum: Mom, don't die._

_Delia Ketchum:_ **_*Cough cough*_**_ I'm sorry my son, there's nothing that you can help with. I just didn't want my kids to be killed by those bastards ***cough***._

_Ash Ketchum: Mom! You can't die! You and Princess Viera are only family left!_

_Ash tried to heal his mother with his aura but nothing is working._

_Delia Ketchum: Goodbye my son and always remember to change your underwear._

_Ash Ketchum: Mom, you're embarrassing me._

Delia Ketchum: You still have your uncles, aunts, other siblings besides Princess Viera, ***cough*** and cousins, Ash.

_After Delia has died. Ash buried his mother near his home and put the tombstone in the ground._

_Dear Lies Delia Ketchum_

_She_ _was a protective mother and always be there for her kids. Delia even makes very tasty food._

_Rest In Peace_

_1969-2018_

* * *

End Flashback

Ace Lupin: After I crash landed here, I was the only one that was knocked out, and I don't know where my sister, father and mother went.

Ash Ketchum: You have a sister?

Ace Lupin: I think you met her before.

Ash Ketchum: You mean Cecilia?

Ace Lupin: Yes and she has a crush on you too.

Ash Ketchum: Cecilia was my only alien childhood friend that Serena and I met at Professor Oak's Summer camp, and she has crush on me?

Champion Odis: Professor Oak?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, and that summer camp belongs to the professor of Kanto region.

Champion Odis: Professor Oak that I know of is the cousin of both oaks of this planet, she was killed by those bastards who called themselves Dark Matter. She was also my creator. They were evil Scorpion aliens from Scorpio's home constellation. They betrayed Scorpio's clan as well. As for their leader he is from one of the south stars. Same with other members of Dark Matter. All Dark Matter is from every race and planet that they are coming from.

Scales: Dark Matter tried to get my clan to betray me but I was able to stop them even while unmorphed.

Ash's Pokégear has received a text message from Mallow. Saying that she has been chased after by a group of Dark Matter grunts and tried to kill her.

Ash Ketchum: Rangers, we have to back to Alola Region fast!

* * *

The rangers teleported to Alola Region and appeared in front of Mallow.

Mallow: Ash! I'm glad that your here.

Ash Ketchum: Mallow, what happen?

Mallow: I was been chased by Dark Matter and they tried to kill me!

Mallow started to crying after she told Ash what happen. Ash then kissed Mallow on her cheeks that makes her blushing bright red and stop crying.

Ash Ketchum: Where were you when you was being attacked?

Mallow: Lush Jungle.

The rangers heard noises coming from Lush Jungle.

Ash Ketchum: What the hell was that?

Champion Odis: It's coming from the jungle!

Scorpio: It's morphin time! Power Globes...

Rangers: Ready! Blast off!

After the rangers morphs. Champion Odis's ranger suit has a black star, a bull on the black dot, Most of his suit is made out of metal, his lower part of the suit same as his civilian form, unlike other 3 rangers, his visor extends off of his helmet like the horns of the bull. Scale's ranger suit is also made out of metal, black star on his suit, scales on the gold dot and scales on the visor of his helmet and a air vent on the helmet where the mouth piece goes.

Ash Ketchum: Mighty roar of the lion! Red Star Striker Ranger!

Scorpio: Venom of the scorpion! Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Ace Lupin: Feral howling of the wolf! Blue Star Striker Ranger!

Scales: Balance of the light and darkness! Gold Star Striker Ranger!

Champion Odis: Strength of the bull! Black Star Striker Ranger!

Rangers: Protectors of the constellations! Power Rangers Star Strikers!

After the rangers does their poses. Mallow was shocked about Ash being a ranger.

Champion Odis: We'll talk to you later Mallow.

* * *

The rangers have enter the Lush Jungle, they also saw 57 Dark Matter Grunts.

Dark Matter Grunt 1: Kill them!

Ash Ketchum: Not on my watch!

Ash used his morpher to blast at the grunts.

Champion Odis: I will kick your asses Dark Matter morons! 3, 2, 1!

Rangers: Moo!

Rangers then got ambushed again by Dark Matter, but then a blast came from Pink and Silver Rangers.

Pink Ranger: You will not going to destroy this planet Lord of Darkness, or I'll say Giovanni Darkus!

The pink ranger has eagle wings on her back, eagle on her visor, black star and eagle in the pink dot. While Silver Ranger has a snake on his visor, black star, snake on the silver dot and have snake scales on the sleeves.

Silver Ranger: Giovanni, you have destroyed enough planets and killed a shit loads of innocent aliens. You're under arrest!

* * *

Mean while outside of Lush Jungle. Mallow was talking to her friends Lillie, Kiawe, Lana and Sophocles.

Lana: Mallow, what is going on in the jungle?

Mallow: Ash and his ranger friends are fighting in the Lush Jungle against Dark Matter.

Lillie: Mallow, Ash is a Power Ranger himself.

Kiawe: He's also the chosen one of this constellation.

Sophocles: Was there an Crimson Ranger too?

Lillie: Yes but she is an alien from Leo Minor too.

Kiawe: There is a legend about the Phoenix Ranger as well.

* * *

Mean while at Kalos Region s.p.d. branch in Laverre City.

Clemont: Shaunna, is there something wrong?

Shaunna: There is an emergency in Alola at Lush Jungle, Clemont.

Valerie: Is that where Ash's team at right now?

Clemont: Yes, and the radars are detecting over 45,000 grunts over there as well.

Diantha: Clemont, where is your sister?

Clemont: I don't know Diantha, I thought she was at home with my dad.

Calem Ketchum: Hopefully that my cousin is okay.

Viola: we're not just gym leaders, but we're also Power Rangers.

Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger came out of the bathroom after done taking a shit.

Anubis Cruger: If that is the case then, deploy both squads to Ash's location to help him.

Calem Ketchum: Commander, we got a call from s.p.d. Earth branch in New Tech City.

Anubis Cruger: Accept the video cadet Ketchum.

Calem tap on accept button on the holographic screen. Then the video phone screen open up with Red Ranger Jack Landors.

Jack Landors: Commander, what is going on in Alola region?

Anubis Cruger: Jack, your team will be deployed to come here and help Ash and his team to stop Dark Matter from destroying Lush Jungle. Clemont's team will be deployed to give you rangers a hand as well.

Bridge Carson: What about the other squads?

Anubis Cruger: Other squads are not ready yet.

Anubis ends the call.

Anubis Cruger: There are other ketchums besides Ash, Princess Viera and you, Calem.

Calem Ketchum: I know commander.

* * *

Mean while back in Lush Jungle the rangers are still fighting against Dark Matter's army.

Ash Ketchum: Damn you Dark Matter!

Pink Ranger: Just hold on Ash!

The rangers are blasting at other Dark Matter grunts.

Champion Odis: There's too many of them!

Ash Ketchum: Just keep on fighting!

Ace Lupin: Over here you bitch!

Ace blasted at one of the grunts and tried to luring one of them away from other grunts.

Dark Matter Grunt 2: Get back you power freak!

Ace Lupin: Take this!

Ace blasted at the grunt again killed it. Ace then go back and help other rarangers.

Ash Ketchum: Let's try our finisher rangers!

All 7 rangers are getting in positions to use their special attack.

Rangers: Supernova Cosmic Strike!

The rangers destroyed rest of Dark Matter grunts that was lurking in the Lush Jungle, but Giovanni Darkus escapes. The rangers then demorphs.

Ash Ketchum: We would like to say thank you for helping us. I'm Ash Ketchum, the Red Ranger.

Scorpion: I'm Scorpion, the Orange Ranger.

Ace Lupin: I'm Ace Lupin, the Blue Ranger.

Scales: I'm Scales, the Gold Ranger.

Champion Odis: I'm Odis, the Black Ranger.

Aquila 283: Not a problem, I'm Aquila 283, the Pink Ranger and the pilot of Starship Orion.

Duce Serpents: I'm Duce Serpents, the Silver Ranger and an Pokemon trainer from planet Serpent aka Pokemon Outpost 4.

Ash got a can of beer out his bag and started to drinking it.

Ash Ketchum: It's about time that I have a beer.

Ace Lupin: I haven't had any alcoholic drinks since before my family was forced to leave home.

The rangers heard some noises from behind them.

Ash Ketchum: Who's out there?

2 wolf-like aliens came out of their hiding spots and both them are females.

Cecilia Lupin: Ash!

Cecilia runs up to Ash and hugs him.

Ash Ketchum: Good to see you again Cecilia.

?: Hello rangers.

Ace Lupin: Mom, you're alive? Where's dad?

Lilian Lupin: By the way rangers, I'm Lilian Lupin, Ace and Cecilia's mother. As for your father, Ace. He was injured by Dark Matter and he's resting in Lush Jungle at the moment.

Ace Lupin: As long as he is alive then I'm happy that he's living.

Ash and Cecilia kissed each other on the lips.

Ace Lupin: You 2 are cute as a couple, Ash.

All of Ash's friends showed up in Lush Jungle.

Cecilia Lupin: Hi, Serena!

Serena: Cecilia, your back!

Brock was smelling alcohol from Ash.

Brock: Ash, have you been drinking again?

Ash Ketchum: I only have one beer today Brock.

Gary Oak: Ash, what kind of beer are you drinking?

Ash Ketchum: Blue Moon wheat ale.

Cilan: I brought some Five Guys burgers and fries for you rangers.

Cilan handed a large bag that contains 4 burgers and 4 large fries.

Ash Ketchum: I haven't ate at that place since the last time I visit Earth with my family. Thank you for the food Cilan.

Ace Lupin: Thank you.

Duce Serpents: Thanks.

Scorpio: Thank you.

Cilan: Your welcome. As for you other 3 rangers, I got you some oil.

Cilan handed the tray of oil in the cups to 2 androids and mechanical lifeform that are rangers too.

Ash Ketchum: I'm wondering what Steel is up to?

Cilan: Steel is still working with his team at Grid Battleforce.

Max (Pokemon): Is there any team from the future?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, and that would be Time Force.

A wild Alcremie appeared.

Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon?

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

Pokedex: No data available.

Ash Ketchum: You seemed lost and you're not from here?

Wild Alcremie: _I'm from Galar region._

Ash Ketchum: Galar region? Would you like to come with me?

Wild Alcremie: _Sure, by the way, I'm Alcremie._

Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet you Alcremie and I'm Ash Ketchum, the Red Ranger.

Wild Alcremie: _You're a Power Ranger?_

Ash Ketchum: Yes, I 'm also an Aura Guardian and Pokemon trainer.

Ash grab a empty pokeball and tossed it at Alcremie. Alcremie was sucked into a pokeball and it shakes once, twice, thrice and ding it was a successful captured.

Ash Ketchum: Alright! I just captured Alcremie! My 3rd fairy type Pokemon!

* * *

Mean while in Kanto region at Team Rocket Hq.

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: Jessie, James, Biff, and Cassidy, my nephew will be needing us to help him to stop Dark Matter.

Butch: Goddammit! It's Butch, not Biff!

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: What ever. Dark Matter's boss is my evil twin brother name is also Giovanni but his full name is Giovanni Darkus Ketchum while my full name is Giovanni Hikari Ketchum. We have to join forces with Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare and Team Skull and give Ash all the help he can get.

James: Yes sir!

Jessie: Everyone move out!

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: (I hope you're still alive Ash Ketchum.) Ariana, can you call our son Silver.

Ariana Ketchum: Yes sir.

Ariana called Silver from her Pokégear.

Silver Ketchum: Hello?

Ariana Ketchum: Silver, your cousin need help to stop Dark Matter.

Silver Ketchum: Mom, what's going on?

Ariana Ketchum: The universe is in danger and your evil uncle is trying to destroyed the universe.

Silver Ketchum: That's not good. I hope that my cousins are alright.

Ariana Ketchum: Ash and Calem are only family members that are Power Rangers right now.

Silver Ketchum: Good thing that the Power Rangers are around, anyways when did Ash became a Power Ranger?

Ariana Ketchum: Today during a battle at Altar of the Sun.

* * *

Mean while back at Lush Jungle in Alola Region. Serena is in her real form as a sharkwoman.

Serena: So Ash, what do you think of my real form?

Ash Ketchum: Even in your sharkwoman form you are still beautiful, Serena.

Serena started to kissing Ash on the lips then Ash started to kissing back.

May: She sure is cute in her real form.

Max: Even if she is a shark?

Ash and Serena then separated from the kissed.

May: Yes Max, even if Serena being a anthro shark from a parallel world.

Serena: I may not be a ranger yet, but I will be soon or later.

Gary Oak: Where is the gate to your world?

Serena: There's 54 gates on this planet, the closest one is in Lush Jungle and it wil not open again until who ever have taken out one of the Wild Prime morphers has returned.

Mallow: There's a gate to your world in Lush Jungle?

Serena: Yes.

Arceus has appeared.

Arceus: Serena, you are one of the guardians that protects the gate from another group of evil aliens known as Deathimals. They are ruthless aliens that kills anthro animals. There is going to be a human in your core team as well.

All of Ash's Pokemon came out of their pokeballs, then all of Ash's female Pokemon went to their trainer. The ones that are females is Bayleef, Gliscor, Snivy, Unfezant, Latias, Sylveon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Glaceon and Alcremie.

Ash's Snivy: _Ash, this going to be a long journey for all of us right?_

Ash Ketchum: Yes Snivy, it will be and we're going into space once we met my team's green and yellow rangers.

Ash's Alcremie: _I can't wait to mate with you Ash._

Ash Ketchum: I know you do, but not right now. Maybe after we stop Giovanni Darkus and his Dark Matter army. Same with you other girls.

Everyone heard a big explosion from Manalo Stadium.

Ash Ketchum: It's morphin time! Power globe...

Rangers: Ready! Blast off!

All 7 rangers morphs.

Ash Ketchum: Mighty roar of the lion! Red Star Striker Ranger!

Scorpio: Venom of the scorpion! Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Ace Lupin: Feral howling of the wolf! Blue Star Striker Ranger!

Scales: Balance of the light and darkness! Gold Star Striker Ranger!

Champion Odis: Strength of the bull! Black Star Striker Ranger!

Duce Serpents: Swiftness of the snake charmer! Silver Star Striker Ranger!

Aquila 283: Speed of the eagle! Pink Star Striker Ranger!

Rangers: Protectors of the constellations! Power Rangers Star Strikers!

As they do their poses Ash was caught on fire due to one of the explosive was too close to him. Then Ash's water type Pokemon use hydro pump on him to get rid of the fire.

Aquila 283: Are you alright Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm alright now since the fire that was on me is gone now.

* * *

When the rangers went to Manalo Stadium they saw Giovanni Darkus again with all of the Dark Matter generals.

Ash Ketchum: Giovanni Darkus!

Giovanni Darkus: You will die today Power Rangers!

* * *

Mean while in the bleachers area of the Manalo stadium. There are 2 mysterious people in cloaks.

?: This is not good.

?: You're right, we gotta to help them.

The 2 mysterious people revealed their star striker morphers.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Cue Go go Power Rangers instrumental theme and ending credits.

Rangers

Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger

Scorpio/Orange Ranger

Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger

Scales/Gold Ranger

Champion Odis/Black Ranger

Duce Serpents/Silver Ranger

Britney Camile/Green Ranger

Aquila 283/Pink Ranger

Bobby Flay/Yellow Ranger

Allies

Delia Ketchum

Gary Oak

Lillie

Mallow

Lana

Kiawe

Serena

May

Max

Team Rocket

Cecilia Lupin

Brock

Cilan

S.P.D. Rangers

Silver Ketchum

Lilian Lupin

Ash's Pokemon Team

Pikachu

Butterfree

Pidgeot

Bulbasaur

Charizard

Squirtle

Primape

Muk

Tauros x30

Kingler

Lapras

Snorlax

Heracross

Bayleef

Quilava

Totodile

Noctowl

Donphan

Swallow

Sceptile

Corphish

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Buizel

Gliscor

Gible

Unfeazent

Oshawott

Tepig

Snivy

Scraggy

Leavany

Pelpitoad

Boldore

Krookodile

Greninja

Talonflame

Hawlucha

Noivern

Goodra

Rowlet

Lycanroc (Dusk Form)

Torracat

Poipole

Meltan

Latias

Tapu Lele

Vaporeon

Jolteon

Flareon

Espeon

Umbreon

Glaceon

Leafeon

Sylveon

Alcremie

Duce's Pokemon Team

Snivy

Sylveon

Latias

Arbok

This adaptation is based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger

Power Rangers and Pokemon crossover fanfiction

* * *

**That is end of this chapter. I'm going to be adding more characters to Ash's harem in this story. I might add some guest characters from other series too. Here are the ages for the rangers.**

**Ash Ketchum- Age: 31**

**Scorpio- Age: 22**

**Ace Lupin: age: 21**

**Scales - Age: 300**

**Champion Odis - Age: 50**

**Duce Serpents - Age: 24**

**Britney Camile - Age: 28**

**Aquila 283 - Age: 31**

**Bobby Flay - Age: 23**

** Sorry about forgetting the age for the rangers. See you guys later.**


	4. Legends of the 88 Constellations, Part 3

**Episode 3 Legend of the 88 Constellations, Part 3**

* * *

**!Warning! - This chapter contains alcohol, and mild sexual reference!  
**

* * *

**Hello Pokemon and Power Rangers fans. I'm back with a new chapter. Rangers that will be debuting is Britney Camile and Bobby Flay. They are the last 2 core rangers, then it will continue on with 9 rangers until the debute of the purple ranger, and aqua ranger, after that it will continue on with 11 rangers until the phoenix ranger debute along with return of the crimson ranger. There will be total of 15 rangers in this story. The last 2 ranger colors in this story will be gray and sapphire. One of them is a Pokemon and another is a spirit. I'm not going to tell any of you who they are. The last 2 rangers will be debuting in chapter 70 and chapter 76 respectively. I am planning to have at least 90 chapters for this story. I'll see you at end of this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer Warning - I don't own Power Rangers or Pokemon. Power Rangers is own Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures. I only own my story and oc.**

* * *

In sinnoh region at Team Galactic HQ in the Café. There was 2 female Galactic Commanders in their uniforms.

Mars: (I hope that Ash stops Dark Matter as soon as possible, so I can spend time with him.)

Mars and Jupiter heard the intercom have been turned on.

Cyrus Ketchum: Mars, and Jupiter please come to my office please.

Mars and Jupiter went to the office. When they show up at the office, they saw Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis and Malva. They also have their grunts and admins with them.

Malva Ketchum: We're joining forces with Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Galactic, and Team Plasma to help Ash Ketchum and his friends to save the universe.

Cyrus Ketchum: I know that both of you girls are in love with our nephew as well.

Mars: How you know?

Cyrus Ketchum: Both of you kissed and having sex with him in your rooms. I also find out from the doctors that you both are pregnant with his kids.

* * *

**All lemon scenes will be separated from this story and will be in deleted scenes when I start writing them. An separate lemon story will be called Power Rangers and Pokemon Crossover Lemon Story.**

* * *

Mars and Jupiter: We're pregnant?

Maxie Ketchum: Yes.

Courtney: You both need to eat some food so that both of your kids can lived when they are born.

Maxie Ketchum: Courtney, you are also pregnant with his child.

Team Magma Courtney look different after she was pregnant for 4 months and her belly is 4 times larger than the first time when she meets Ash. She also has been rubbing her belly.

Aliana: I thought she was fat.

Courtney: No you idiot. I've been pregnant for 4 months now. 3 of you female Flare admins are also pregnant with his kids.

Mable, Bryony and Celosia's belly are larger than before after they met Ash. Mable's belly is 6 times larger and she is 6 months pregnant. Celosia's belly is 5 times larger and she is 5 months pregnant. Bryony's belly is 4 times larger and she's 4 month pregnant. All 3 of them are also rubbing their bellys.

Mable: We're gonna to be taking a break from working soon as well. So it's just you that will be working with Malva for a while, Aliana.

* * *

Mean while in the Alola Region at the Manalo Stadium the 7 rangers have demorphed and some of them are bleeding from the damage that they took.

Giovanni Darkus: You will lose, rangers. Mwhaa ha ha ha, whaa ha ha ha!

?: I don't think so! It's morphin time! Power Globe...

Both Mysterious Aliens: Ready! Blast off!

* * *

**Go to Episode 1 (first chapter after the intro) for the first Opening Sequence**

* * *

Giovanni Darkus: Damn you Power Rangers!

Ash unleashed his healing pulse on his ranger teammates and healed them. Ash also used draining punch on Giovanni Darkus to steal some of his health. The rangers then instantly morphed back into action while revealing 2 new rangers. Green and yellow rangers. The green ranger has a black star, chameleon on the green dot and on her helmet visor. Yellow ranger has a black star, swordfish on the yellow dot and on his helmet visor. Yellow ranger's visor is pointy like a swordfish while green ranger's visor has chameleon eyes on top of her helmet.

Ash Ketchum: Red Star Striker Ranger!

Scorpio: Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Ace Lupin: Blue Star Striker Ranger!

Scales: Gold Star Striker Ranger!

Champion Odis: Black Star Striker Ranger!

Duce Serpents: Silver Star Striker Ranger!

Green Ranger: Green Star Striker Ranger!

Aquila 283: Pink Star Striker Ranger!

Yellow Ranger: Yellow Star Striker Ranger!

All 9 Rangers: Protectors of the Constellations! Power Rangers Star Strikers!

The rangers were doing their poses and then they started to fight back against the Dark Matter grunts.

Ash Ketchum: Give up Darkus!

Giovanni Darkus: What about no you Power Freaks!

Aquila 283: We will not let you destroy this world!

The rangers are struggling to hold off the grunts due to the army is still coming in waves after waves.

Green Ranger: There's too many of them!

The was a blast coming from Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Flare and Team Plasma.

Mars: Hello rangers.

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: Brother, please stop with this madness!

Giovanni Darkus: I'm not your brother you bitch!

Cyrus Ketchum: Yes you are, you're Giovanni Darkus Ketchum and you will be always our brother and don't kill our nephew who's turn out to be the red ranger!

Giovanni Darkus: Liar! I have no nephew!

Celosia: Ash will stop you at all cost Giovanni Darkus Ketchum!

Malva Ketchum: You the one who killed our brother and sister!

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: You killed the previous Red Star Striker Ranger, Ashton Ketchum!

Ash Ketchum: How you know about my father?

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: Ash, I'm your uncle. So are Maxie, Archie, and Cyrus, and Malva is your aunt. You're evil uncle, Giovanni Darkus Ketchum killed your father and one of your aunts 2 years ago. Over the years, we have been training you and Pokemon at the same time so that you're prepare for your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe.

Ash Ketchum: What about Riley and Tobias?

Malva Ketchum: Riley and Tobias are your cousins and they are my kids.

Celosia: Ash, you're going to be the father soon.

Ash Ketchum: I'm happy that I am going to be the father, but with who's the mother?

Mars: Jupiter, Celosia, Bryony, Mable, Courtney and I are pregnant with your kids Ash.

Bryony: Only 4 of us are 4 to 6 months of being pregnant right now Ash.

Yellow Ranger: Is Ash the only Aura Guardian in the universe?

Malva Ketchum: No, the only Aura Guardians that are left is Giovanni Hikari Ketchum, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Silver, Calem, Ash, Riley, Tobias, Red, Lyra, Rosa, Valerie, Cynthia, Hilda and myself in the Ketchum Clan. There are other clans as well. Only clans that are still living is Maple Clan, Waterflower Clan, Yvonne Clan, Ketchum Clan, Berlitz Clan, Watanabe Clan, Shiba Clan and 3 other Samurai Clans. Shiba clan is the only clan that lives on Earth were most of the Power Rangers lives while the other 4 Samurai clans lives on both Earth and Pokemon Outpost 44.

Ash Ketchum: Valerie, and Cynthia are both in the Ketchum Clan?

Malva Ketchum: Valerie and Cynthia are your older sisters same with Hilda, Rosa and Lyra. Your mom did have Valerie at age of 12, Hilda at age of 13, Rosa at age of 14, Lyra at age of 15 and Cynthia at age of 17. As for your younger sisters that would be Princess Viera and a witch named Lily. Your brothers is Red, Gold who was killed by your evil uncle 2 years ago, and Victor (Victor from Pokemon Sword and Shield).

Ash Ketchum: I'm the brother of Laverre City's Gym Leader and champion of Sinnoh?

Cyrus Ketchum: Yes Ash, you are the brother of Cynthia and Valerie.

Giovanni Darkus: Enough talking! I'm going to end you now, Power Rangers!

Cyrus Ketchum: You will not destroy the Power Rangers today, Giovanni Darkus Ketchum!

Giovanni Darkus: I'm not your brother!

Ash Ketchum: Yes you are their brother and you are my uncle! Remember 20 years ago when I stop your evil plans to steal Pokemon and take over the world?

The rangers started to fight the grunts again and other enemies.

Ash Ketchum: Celosia, Mable, Bryony, Courtney, Jupiter, and Mars, get out of here before you 6 gets killed even while pregnant!

The 6 pregnant admins nodded and gets out of the stadium fast, then the legendary and mythical Pokemon comes and help Ash. They came with Tobias and Riley as well.

Tobias Ketchum: Hello cousin.

Riley Ketchum: Are you ready to use your aura, Ash?

Wild Latios: Ash, after we stop all of the grunts that is in this stadium.

Arceus: All of us want to join on your journey to save the universe, Ash.

Giovanni Darkus escapes while the grunts continued to fight. 990 grunts have grown big.

Green Ranger: We have to form the megazord now!

Scales: We'll call our zords too!

Rangers: Power Globe, ready! Star Striker Zords power up!

* * *

All 9 rangers are in their individual cockpits and blast off to attach to the zords. Now that the rangers are in their zords.

Ash Ketchum: Star Striker Megazord, 1-3-5-7-9 formation activate!

Ash felt his cockpit turning when he begins the docking sequence. Same with Ace, Odis, the green and yellow rangers, their cockpits were turning as well. Wolf Star Striker Zord attach to bottom left of the Lion Star Striker Zord, then Bull Star Striker Zord attach to bottom right, then Chameleon Star Striker Zord attach to top left and last the Swordfish Star Striker Zord attach to the top right. Star Striker Megazord 1-3-5-7-9 formation is now has been formed.

Red, Blue, Black, Green and Yellow Rangers: Star Striker Megazord power unleashed!

Scales: Let's show them what we got with all 9 of us!

The Star Striker Megazord did some damage to the evil Dark Matter grunts.

All 9 Rangers: Cosmic Blast!

The rangers fired their zords and Megazord weapons and did a massive damage to the grunts. The grunts escape the battle. Now the rangers got out of their Megazord and zords and demorphs.

Ash Ketchum: You're an Aquitian?

Bobby Flay: I'm also a human. My name is Bobby Flay, the yellow ranger.

Britney Camile: I'm Britney Camile, the green ranger.

Ash Ketchum: It's nice to meet you, rangers. I'm Ash Ketchum, the red ranger.

Scorpio: I'm Scorpio, the orange ranger.

Ace Lupin: I'm Ace Lupin, the blue ranger.

Scales: I'm Scales, the gold ranger.

Champion Odis: I'm Odis, the black ranger.

Duce Serpens: I'm Duce Serpents, the silver ranger.

Aquila 283: I'm Aquila 283, the pink ranger.

Mean while all legendary rangers appears, along with all trainers, and Pokemon at the stadium as well.

Dane Romeo: There's 9 of you rangers now.

Anubis Cruder: Your commander will be here soon to pick you 9 rangers up.

Cecilia Lupin has appear so she can goodbye to her soon to be boyfriend.

Cecilia Lupin: Ash, I will missed you, and love you.

Ash Ketchum: I guess this is official then. I love you too.

Ash and Cecilia Lupin kissed each other on the lips.

Ash Ketchum: I will missed all of my girlfriends especially you, Cecilia.

Serena: We'll missed you too, Ash.

Misty: Good luck out there, Ash.

Calem Ketchum: May the power protect you, cousin.

Valerie: Ash, I gotta to tell you something.

Ash Ketchum: Was is it? Oh wait I already know. You're one of my older sisters.

Valerie Ketchum: How you know?

Malva Ketchum: I told him, Valerie.

Cynthia Ketchum: I'm also you sister, Ash.

Ash Ketchum: Where is Rosa, Hilda and Lyra?

Red Ketchum: They are training for position as G.S.P.O. Rangers, Ash.

Valerie Ketchum: Serena, are you an Yvonne Clan Aura Guardian from another world?

Serena Yvonne: Yes, I'm an Aura Guardian myself.

May Maple: I'm an Maple Clan Aura Guardian.

Max Maple: So am I.

Dawn Berlitz: I'm an Berlitz Aura Guardian.

Misty Waterflower: My sisters and I are the Waterflower Aura Guardians.

Mick Kanic: Your sister Princess Vieira, isn't she an Aura Guardian too?

Red Ketchum: Yes, she is. Any ways do you know what happen to mom, Ash?

Ash Ketchum: She, sacrificed herself to protect me from Giovanni Darkus Ketchum, our evil uncle.

Valerie Ketchum: She may not be an Aura Guardian from our clan nor a ranger like us, Ash.

Red Ketchum: The same bastard that killed our brother, Gold?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, he is also the same bastard who killed our father 2 years ago.

Valerie Ketchum: He was the previous Red Star Striker Ranger too.

Sky Tate: Same thing happen to my father.

Jayden Shiba: My and Lauren's father sacrificed himself to seal away Master Xandred.

Lauren Shiba: The Shiba Clan isn't just a samurai clan.

Ash Ketchum: Both of you are Aura Guardians?

Jayden Shiba: Yes, but my clan only lives on Earth.

Mike (Samurai): We have been fighting against the Nighloks for generations now.

Syd Drew: The morphin grid is the main source to all rangers in the existance.

Andros: There are evil Power Rangers out there too.

Ashley Hammond: Like the Psycho Rangers.

Bridge Carson: A Squad Rangers.

Carter Grayson: The Cyborg Rangers as well.

Zoey Reeves: There is also Blaze V Ranger and Roxy V Ranger.

Steel: Evox tried to take over my body once.

Robo Knight: Not all of us are aliens or humans, Ash.

Ash Ketchum: I know, Robo Knight. My team has 3 robots who are rangers too.

Britney Camile: Is Earth still under Dark Matter's control?

Ashley Hammond: Yes, we need your help to stop Dark Matter.

Lily Chilman: We're preparing for the 2nd Legendary War to stop Dark Matter, Deathimals, the Dinotrons and the Gamblers.

Troy Burrows: The armada also have returned along every other evil organization.

Dillon (R.P.M.): That means the Venjix Virus and Evox Virus has return too.

Jason Lee Scott: I just can't believe that we lost Trini, Shane and Udonna though.

Nick Russell: I missed my mother.

Leanbow: I know son. She was one of the rangers too.

Serena Yvonne: I can't go back to my home world yet, but I am willing to stay and help.

Lily Waterflower: She's right, we have to join forces and stop the invasion at once!

Diantha: There will be more ranger teams that will be joining as well.

Nova Ranger: More rangers we have more likely we going to win the war.

Mean while all the spirits of all ancient rangers has appears.

Pink Aura Guardian Ranger: Hello Ash, it's good to finally to meet you.

Red Aura Guardian Ranger: We're here to help you too, Ash.

Blue Aura Guardian Ranger: You will not be fighting in this war alone, Ash.

Green Aura Guardian Ranger: Your entire family will be joining too.

Yellow Aura Guardian Ranger: We will unite as one army to eliminate the threat.

White Aura Guardian Ranger: This war will be a very difficult battle too, Ash.

Star (Supersonic): we may not be alive right now but, we'll still fight along with you rangers.

Ace (Supersonic): Even after our own green ranger betrayed us.

Pyre (Supersonic): Is that traitor dead though?

Grace Sterling: Yes, my team's blue ranger killed him and he even sacrificed himself.

Ash Ketchum: You're one of the retired Power Rangers from 1969?

Grace Sterling: Yes. I am one of the only 2 of my team to be alive as well.

Trini Kwan: We'll still fight after we died Jason.

Udonna: Trini is right, we still can kick some asses even after we died.

Shane Clarke: I may be dead, but i'm still a ranger. Our spirits will continue lived as well.

Tori Hanson: Glad that you're still around as a spirit, Shane.

Shane Clarke: Thanks Tori.

Tyler Navarro: Is Zenowing still alive?

Ash Ketchum: This feel wierd.

Ash and other rangers felt themselves that they started to teleporting.

Zack Taylor: We're started to teleporting to the new command center in Galar.

* * *

Mean while Zordon has Teleported all rangers, trainers, mythical and legendary Pokemon to the new Command Center in Galar Region.

Zordon: Greetings Power Rangers, this will be the main base when we prepare for the 2nd legendary War. Commander Drake Drago is on his way to pick up Ash and his team to save the universe. I'm also shocked that Ash's core team has 9 rangers. His team will have at least 6 more rangers later on during the current battle against his evil uncle, Giovanni Darkus Ketchum. To answer your question Tyler, and yes he is still alive. Serena, you will become the blue ranger of your own team later on.

Serena Yvonne: I will do my best to save the universe when I do become the Blue Shark Wild Prime Ranger.

Serena pulled out her champion cube.

Andros: Is that the champion cube?

Serena Yvonne: Yes, it was been given to me by my home world's king.

Ash Ketchum: Zordon, is there another crimson ranger?

Zordon: Yes, Ash. There is actually 4 crimson rangers right know. Only one of them is evil and that is an avatar counterpart of a human named Blaze. There is an crimson ranger that is an 12 year old girl from the planet in the Leo Minor Constellation. She may not know about other rangers yet.

Clemont: An 12 year old? And she's from my home constellation? I think that my sister Bonnie might be the Crimson Star Striker Ranger, but i'm not sure about that yet.

Zordon: How you know?

Clemont: It just a rumor that heard from one of my team's rangers.

Valerie Ketchum: Isn't your sister too young to be a ranger?

Justin Stewart: I'm sure she's a little too young. I didn't become a ranger until Rocky chosen me to be the Blue Turbo Ranger and I was only 11 or 12 years old back then. Trust me, I was young too when I became a ranger.

Jack Thomas: I'm an ranger from 3016.

Marvin Shih: My team is one of the Power Ranger teams from 31st century.

Trip (Time Force): My team is the other Power Ranger team from 31st Century.

Jen Scotts: I'm the first pink ranger to be the leader.

Delphine: I'm the first female white ranger to be the leader.

Alyssa Enrilé: When is that alien dragon commander is going to show up, Ash?

Ash Ketchum: He'll be here soon. I got a feeling that he is a ranger too.

Ronny Robinson: What about the Sapphire and Gray Power Rangers of your team?

Arceus: Sapphire Star Striker Ranger will be a Pokemon from Lepus Constellation, and she's an anthro one as well. As for the Graphite (Gray) Star Striker Ranger is one of Ash's deceased family members.

Clemont grab bag can of beer out from his bag and Ash take out a bottle of Spiced Rum from his bag. They both started to drinking. The other rangers was looking at Ash and Clemont.

Ash Ketchum: What are you looking at you dorks?

Serena Yvonne: Are you seriously going to drink that whole bottle?

Ash drinks some more rum.

Ash Ketchum: What is wrong with drinking an entire bottle of rum once a while?

Lily Chilman: You're going to get drunk, Ash. You can't focus when you are drunk.

Ash drinks even more rum.

Ash Ketchum: What ever gurly. You filthy animals can suck on a c***.

Ash just finished up his rum and he is now drunk.

Ash Ketchum: Where is the bathroom in this bitch?

Ash walks over to the sink and started to pissing in it.

Serena Yvonne: Oh boy, he sure has got drunk this time. Ash! Why did you pissed in the sink?

Ash Ketchum: So what, bitch. I have to used the bathroom.

Serena Yvonne: That wasn't the bathroom you drunk bastard!

Ash literally falls over after he done taking a piss in the sink and zipped up his pants.

**Narrator: Uh oh, seems like a ranger is drunk. Is Ash going to be alright? Find out when his journey continues.**

**To be ccontinued**

* * *

**Cue Go go Power Rangers instrumental theme and Ending Credits  
**

Rangers

Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger

Scorpio/Orange Ranger

Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger

Scales/Gold Ranger

Champion Odis/Black Ranger

Duce Serpents/Silver Ranger

Britney Camile/Green Ranger

Aquila 283/Pink Ranger

Bobby Flay/Yellow Ranger

Legendary Rangers

Jason Lee Scott/Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger

Trini Kwan/Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger

Zack Taylor/Black Might Morphin Power Ranger

Grace Sterling/1969 Red Ranger

Marvin Shih/Red Hyperforce Ranger

Jack Thomas/Yellow Hyperforce Ranger

Trip/Green Time Force Ranger

Jen Scotts/Pink Time Force Ranger

Zoey Reeves/Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger

Steel/Silver Beast Morphers Rannger

Anubis Cruger/Shadow S.P.D. Ranger

Star/Pink Supersonic Ranger

Pyre/Yellow Supersonic Ranger

Ace/Red Supersonic Ranger

Ancient Power Rangers

Aura Guardian Rangers

Allies

Serena Yvonne

May Maple

Max Maple

Clemont/Blue S.P.D. Ranger Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch

Valerie Ketchum/Pink S.P.D. Ranger Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch

Calem Ketchum/Red S.P.D. Ranger Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch

Diantha/Gold S.P.D. Ranger Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch

Misty Waterflower

Cynthia Ketchum

Red Ketchum

Tobias Ketchum

Riley Ketchem

Team Rocket

Team Aqua

Team Magma

Team Galactic

Team Plasma

Team Flare

All Legendary Pokemon

All Mythical Pokemon

This Apadtation is based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger

Pokemon and Power Rangers crossover fanfiction

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. I don't have anything else to say tonight. I'll see you in next chapter.**


	5. Star Striker Rangers United

**Episode 4 Star Striker Rangers United**

* * *

**Spoiler Alert: I might have spoiled some things a little too early hopefully this chapter is still good.**

**Warning!: This chapter will contain brief nudity.**

* * *

**Hello Pokemon and Power Rangers fans, I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter the main 9 heroes will be blasting off into space and begin their mission to save the universe. It will begin with Ash still being drunk from the previous chapter. As for the rangers that will be debuting in this chapter but will not become rangers in their first appearance will be a 10 year old human child from Earth. I'm not gonna to reveal his name yet. You just have to read through this chapter to find out. As for Drake Drago, he will make his first physical appearance as well. I'll see you after this chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer Warning: I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon. Power Rangers is own by Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Game Freak, Nintendo and Creatures. I only own my oc and Story.**

* * *

Lillie and Serena went over to Ash and pick him up due to he was still drunk, but he was heavy too, so Latias decides that she help them to take him to one of the command center's bedroom.

Serena Yvonne: I hope that he's okay.

Lillie: Ash could be vomiting anytime soon.

Ash Ketchum: You filthy animals thinks that I'm going to vom... ***started to vomiting and got some of his vomit on Serena, Lillie and Latias*** I need more rum.

Serena Yvonne: Ash, you just vomit on us you drunk bastard.

Ash's Latias: You don't need anymore rum, Ash.

Lillie: You just need some sleep Ash too.

Ash Ketchum: blah!

Ash vomits some more.

Ash Ketchum: What about some beer?

Lillie: Sorry Ash, no more alcohol for you tonight mister.

Ash Ketchum: What ever you bitch. ***Blah*** I'll guess I have wait until tomorrow then.

Ash's Latias: No Ash, not while you're on your duty as a ranger.

Serena Yvonne: We have to take a shower to get rid of the vomit, girls.

After Serena, Lillie, and Latias got to the bedroom with Ash. Serena decided that she will take a shower first, so she take off her bag and clothes except for her bra and panties. She goes into the bathroom and get washed.

Ash's Latias: Here Ash, drink some water.

Latias handed Ash an bottle of water, he gulped it down and throws the empty bottle at Lillie.

Lillie: Oh Ash, what are we going to do with you?

Ash Ketchum: What about you come here and kiss me bitch?

Lillie: Sure, I'll kiss you.

Lillie got near Ash and she kissed him on the lips and Ash kissed her back on her lips.

Lillie: I love you Ash.

Ash Ketchum: Love you too bitch.

Ash's Latias: Hey Ash, you don't mind if we can sleep with you tonight in the same bed?

Ash Ketchum: Sure. Even if Serena, Lillie, Mallow, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Lana, Bayleef, Alcremie, Gliscor, Tape Lele, Sylveon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Snivy, Unfezant, Vaporeon, Espeon, Flareon, and Glaceon sleeps in the same room but on different beds. I can share my bed with Serena, Lillie, Sylveon and you, Latias.

Lillie: Hey Ash, I think that Sylveon is heavier than a average weight of an Sylveon.

Ash Ketchum: I know. My Sylveon is fatter than average.

Ash's Sylveon came out her pokeball and jumps onto Ash making him falling over. Ash felt her weight.

Ash's Sylveon: A_sh, do I look fat?_

Ash Ketchum: Sylveon, can you get off of me please?

Ash's Sylveon: _Sorry for jumping on you and make you fall over._

Ash Ketchum: It's okay Sylveon, I just needed you get off of me so I can check your weight.

Ash's Sylveon: _Okay Ash._

Sylveon got her fat body off of Ash so he can get up and check on her weight. Ash picks sylveon up with both hands and bring her over to the scale in another bathroom. Ash then put sylveon onto the scale. The scale reads that Sylveon is 250 lbs which is almost 200 lbs heavier than an average sylveon. Ash's Sylveon don't mind her weight being 250 lbs and she is happy.

Ash's Sylveon: _I don't mind being fat. I'm only at 3ft and 3 inches tall that is weight about 250 lbs. Even though, my previous trainer did abuses me by forcing me to get fat. I'm not even gonna get more fatter than I am now. One day, maybe I'll be a ranger too._

* * *

Read Episode 1 (First Chapter after the intro chapter) for first opening sequence.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: You might not be an normal sylveon then.

Ash's Sylveon: _The truth is that I'm actually an anthro Sylveon that is same height as you, and my real weight is 450 lbs. Right now, I can't turn myself back until after we have 13 rangers._

Ash Ketchum: Why is that?

Ash's Sylveon: _Lord Arceus told me not to revealed my name and Identity to any of you rangers until after the 13th ranger's identity has been revealed and when Drake Drago and that 10 year old human boy becomes the Purple and Aqua Rangers. Also after the Phoenix Ranger has been awaken._

* * *

Mean while, In the command chamber Drake Drago has arrive to meet other rangers. Drake Drago is an 200 year old Dragon-like alien. He also been carrying his staff which turns out to be a morpher. The morpher is called Dragon Striker Morpher.

Drake Drago: Have you seen Ash anywhere?

Ace Lupin: He's in one of the bedrooms of this command center, Commander.

Diancie: _I hope that Ash finally captures the rest of us._

Naganadel: _Does Ash have any more beast balls, so that he can take rest of us Ultra Beasts with him too?_

Arceus: Yes, he got plenty of Beast Balls.

Suicune: I just can't wait for him to mate with all of us female Pokemon.

Zekrom: I may not look like a feminine looking legendary but I am a female Zekrom. There are female Reshirams too.

Solgaleo: For some reason, one of the Professors screwed up my and Lunala's pokedex entries because my pokedex entry said I am a male evolution of cosmoem when I find out that I'm actually a female Solgaleo. I know that there are males as well.

Lunala: Same with my pokedex entry, my said that I'm the female evolution of cosmoem when I'm actually a male. Yes there are also female Lunala as well.

Victini: Do think that one of the rangers gonna be mating with all of us girls?

Tapu Koko: I think Ash will mate with you girls. Especially with Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini.

* * *

Mean while Serena has finally finished taking a shower after 30 minutes. She came out the bathroom with only her panties and bra on. Ash then looked at Serena. Serena then covered herself up with 2 towls.

Serena Yvonne: Ash, can you stop looking at me while I'm almost completely naked!

Ash Ketchum: Sorry.

Ash was blushing bright red from him being a pervert.

Ash's Latias: I think he just embarrassed and being a little perv.

Lillie: I like it when Ash being a pervert sometimes.

The alarms started to blurring very loud.

Ash Ketchum: I've gotta to go.

* * *

Mean while Ash has arrive back at the command chamber and he meets his commander.

Drake Drago: Ah, You must be Ash Ketchum, the current Red Star Striker Ranger.

Soon Serena, Lillie, Latias and Sylveon has arrive back at the command chamber. Latias and Lillie did took a shower before they went back to the command chamber. Serena is in her clean dress.

Ash's Sylveon:_ You're a Dragon?_

Drake was looking at Ash's Sylveon.

Drake Drago: (Hmmm, I got a feeling that Ash's Sylveon might be one of the rangers too.) Yes, I am a dragon, but I'm also an alien. (Why is that Sylveon is fat though?)

Misty Waterflower: Is everything alright Commander Drago?

Drake Drago: Yes, everything is fine and thanks for asking Misty. Anyways, are any of you gym leaders rangers too?

Misty Waterflower: We're not just Gym Leaders and Power Rangers, most of us are Aura Guardians as well.

Misty pulled out her Delta Morpher. Same with Valerie, Clemont, Jasmine, Sabrina, Lt. Surge, and all other Gym Leaders.

Ash Ketchum: Uncle Giovanni, you're a ranger?

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: Yes. I'm also one of only of the Team Rocket member to be a ranger. Any ways Ash, 20 years ago, I would to like to say thank you for helping me to get Team Rocket back onto our side after all the chaos caused by my evil twin. We're not the only S.P.D. Rangers of this planet.

Malva Ketchum: All of us Elite 4 and Champions are also S.P.D. Rangers, Ash. You are the only Ketchum to be an Star Striker Ranger at the moment.

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: At least for now.

Champion Odis: How many S.P.D. Rangers are there total?

Zordon: There are total of 60000 S.P.D. Rangers in this universe, Odis. Each planet with life has 10 rangers per squad and there are 4 squads in each branch.

Anubis Cruger: As long as that S.P.D. keeps on growing then there will be enough police men to cover their area of that planet.

Red Ketchum: What about the G.S.P.O. Rangers?

Zordon: There are none at the moment due to they are still in training.

Valerie Ketchum: What about those Phantom Thieves?

Zordon: They are the rivals of another team, but they are on our side too.

Iris: Ash, how many fairy and ice types do you own?

Iris started to shivering due to she is also scared of fairy types. Not just ice types.

Ash Ketchum: I only own 3 fairy types and 2 ice types, Iris. Why you ask?

Iris: It's because that I'm scared of your ice and fairy types, Ash.

Ash Ketchum: I do have 3 Dragon types as well, Iris. By the way Commander, why did the alarms sounded off earlier?

Drake Drago: Hmm, let's see here.

Drake open up an window that shows the Inside of the command center that they are in right now, there are 2 Dark Matter Generals inside of the command center.

Drake Drago: Ash, Aquila, Scorpio, Duce and Ace, go and defeat them before they get into the morphin grid as soon as possible.

Ash Ketchum: It's morphin time!

Ash, Aquila, Scorpio, Duce and Ace pulled out their power globes.

Red, Pink, Orange, Silver and Blue Rangers: Power Globe ready!

The 5 rangers insert their Power Globes onto their morphers.

Star Striker Morpher: Say blast off.

Red, Pink, Orange, Silver and Blue Rangers: Blast off!

The rangers pulled the trigger then they morphed.

Ash Ketchum: Mighty roar of the lion! Red Star Striker Ranger!

Scorpio: Venom of the Scorpion! Orange Star Striker Ranger!

Ace Lupin: Feral howling of the wolf! Blue Star Striker Ranger!

Duce Serpents: Swiftness of the snake! Silver Star Striker Ranger!

Aquila 283: Speed of the eagle! Pink Star Striker Ranger!

Red, Orange, Blue, Silver and Pink Rangers: Protectors of the constellations! Power Rangers Star Strikers!

The rangers did their poses and started to head towards the hallway that has the 2 Dark Matter Generals. One of them looks like an T-Rex and another looks like an Triceratops.

Triceratops Dark Matter General: Who the hell are you?

Aquila 283: We're the Power Rangers! You better leave or get punished!

Tricerarina: I am Tricerarina, one of the Dark Matter's generals.

Ash Ketchum: You were another girlfriend of my when we were still teenagers?

Tricerarina: Sorry, Ash. I wish that Giovanni Darkus Ketchum haven't captured me and use me. I know that he wants me to kill you, but I refused. I need help same with my partner.

Tyrannonus: We came here to get help from you rangers. I am Tyrannonus, one of the Dark Matter Generals.

Ash Ketchum: How are we going to trust the both of you?

Tricerarina: Maybe this will help.

Tricerarina kissed Ash on the lips after he take his helmet off. Then Ash started to kissing her back. The other 4 rangers take their helmets off as well.

Ace Lupin: Is there a way to help both of you Dinosaur looking aliens to free rest of you kind from Dark Matter's army?

Ash felt the dark aura from the grunts. Ash and Tricerarina separated their kiss and the rangers put their helmets back on.

Ash Ketchum: Stop what you're doing, Dark Matter!

The rangers and the Dark Matter generals started to fight off the Grunts.

Tricerarina: Damn, there's too many of them!

Tyrannonus: How many of them are there?

Ash Ketchum: My aura is showing that there are 50,000 of them!

* * *

Mean while on earth, in New York City, New York. There is a 10 year old boy fighting one of the Dark Matter Generals. The general is an Sabertooth looking alien.

10 year old boy: You will not win Dark Matter!

Police Officer 1: Leave my brother alone!

Police Officer 2: Vincent, get out of here fast!

Vincent Ursa: No, I'm not leaving you and mom by yourself!

Vincent started to powering up his bear strength punch and literally destroyed the Sabertooth monster.

Police Officer 1: Mom, did you just see that?

Police Officer 2: Yes my son, how is that even possible? He's not even a ranger.

Vincent: Nobody messes with me you dick wad!

Police Officer 2: Watch your language young man!

Vincent Ursa: Sorry mom.

Police Officer 1: Let's go home and play Pokemon Sword and Shield.

Vincent Ursa: Those 2 games are not out yet Leon.

Leon Ursa: Oh, right sorry about that brother. Even though let's go home and play on our Nintendo Switches then. I'm supposed to get off from work 2 hours ago. I heard that Pokemon are real too.

Vincent Ursa: They are?

Leon Ursa: Yes. They are not from our home world though.

Vincent Ursa: Damn, I was hoping to capture my first real Pokemon too. I might become a Power Ranger one day as well.

Leon Ursa: You're too young to be a ranger though.

Officer Ursa: Do you remember Justin Stewart?

Vincent Ursa: Yes, he was like 12 when he become a Power Ranger. Right mom?

Officer Ursa: I can't say if he did. One of their rules is to not reveal their secret identities. There is also a legend about Star Striker Rangers and in the prophecy it revealed that there is a 10 year old boy with the power of the bears to become the Aqua Star Striker Ranger and that could be you son.

Vincent Ursa: Me?

Officer Ursa: Yes. There are 15 rangers in the prophecy as well.

Leon Ursa: 15 rangers?

Officer Ursa: the prophecy contains Red, Orange, Blue, Gold, Black, Silver, Green, Pink, Yellow, Purple, Aqua, Phoenix, Crimson, Sapphire, and Graphite Rangers. One of them is rumored to be a Anthro Pokemon.

Vincent Ursa: Anthro Pokemon? Are Pokemon even real?

Officer Ursa: Yes, they are in fact real.

* * *

Mean while back on Pokemon Outpost 44. The rangers are demorphed after their victory and went back to the main command center room.

Drake Drago: Good job rangers.

Ash Ketchum: Thank you Commander.

Arceus: Ash, don't forget about our request of joining you rangers to save the universe.

Zordon: Ash, don't forget about these as well.

Ash Ketchum: Don't forget about what?

Zordon: Deez nuts!

The rangers started to laughing after Zordon said deez nuts.

Ace Lupin: Oh Zordon, you still got some humor too.

Ash Ketchum: All of you can come with us, Lord Arceus.

Ash throws pokeballs at every single legendary, mythical and ultra beasts and captures them.

Ash Ketchum: I have all legendary, Mythical and ultra beasts now.

Serena Yvonne: Well Ash, this is it. I guess we'll see you again.

Calem Ketchum: May the power protect you, cousin.

Valerie Ketchum: Good luck out there little brother.

Ash Ketchum: I'm still a little drunk from all that alcohol that I have drunken.

Ace Lupin: You rangers be careful, Calem.

Calem Ketchum: You too, rangers.

Drake Drago: We'll see you later Supreme Commander Cruger.

When the star striker rangers about to leave the command center Anubis Cruger stopped Drake Drago for a minute.

Anubis Cruger: Drake, when are you gonna to tell them that you're a ranger too?

Drake Drago: I will when time is right. Same with other future star striker rangers that will join our team later on. I know that there is an Aqua Ranger, Phoenix Ranger, Crimson Ranger, Sapphire Ranger and Graphite Ranger.

Anubis Cruger: 15 rangers on same team is a lot you know Drake.

Drake Drago: I know. i'll see you later Anubis.

Anubis Cruger: Good luck commander Drago.

Drake Drago: You too, commander Cruger.

Commander Drago left with his rangers and got on the starship. All 9 rangers zords are loaded into their docking bays.

Ash Ketchum: So this is our ship?

Drake Drago: Yes. Our command center will be in my home Constellation of Draco. It is located on planet Ryu. Rangers, take these jackets. They are your uniforms.

The rangers except for Scales grab their respective color jackets and put them on.

Ash Ketchum: Scales, what is the matter?

Scales: Is there something else?

Drake Drago: There is a piece of metal that haven't been used yet.

Drake grabs the large piece of indigo colored plate and installed it onto Scales.

Drake Drago: There is that better, Scales?

Scales: Yes sir.

* * *

Mean while in another room of Starship Orion in one of the corridors. Bonnie was sleeping in the bed and try to stay hidden from other rangers. Her Zygarde is still awake though same with her own Sylveon, Pikachu, Riolu, and Xerneas while rest of her pokemon are in their pokeballs sleeping.

Bonnie's Sylveon: _How long do you think Bonnie will keep her secret identity as a ranger?_

Bonnie's Xerneas: _At least until after the Phoenix Ranger joins the team._

Bonnie's Zygarde: _Are we the only pokemon that don't know how to speak human language?_

Bonnie's Riolu: _I think we are, Zygarde._

Bonnie's Pikachu: _We have to return into our Pokeballs before someone sees us here on this ship._

Bonnie's Sylveon: _Pikachu is right._

All of Bonnie's Pokemon has returned into their pokeballs. Then Ash just got into his assigned bedroom of the corridor.

Ash Ketchum: Damn, I'm so tired right now. Can't wait who's the crimson ranger.

Then rest of the rangers have came into the same Corridor as Ash is but unaware of Bonnie is there as well.

Aquila 283: Ash, how old are you?

Ash Ketchum: I'm only 31 years old.

Aquila 283: What you do for the living?

Ash Ketchum: Right now, I do repairs on cars, buses, trucks, suv, vans, zords and other things besides trying to become the greatest Pokemon master. The Alola League is currently being postponed until the Dark Matter is eliminated. I'm in the finals against Gladion.

Duce Serpents: My home world's Pokemon League is canceled because of the destruction of the regions, league stadiums and other bullshit.

Ash Ketchum: Go to sleep, see you rangers in the mourning.

* * *

When Ash about to get in the bed, he pulled the blanket off of Bonnie and got in the bed without noticing and cover himself up while bonnie is still asleep. When he was about fall a sleep he felt Bonnie then he immediately jump out of bed then he wake up Bonnie.

Ash Ketchum: BONNIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THIS DAMN SHIP!?

Bonnie: Sorry Ash, I just want come with you rangers.

Ash Ketchum: You're still too young to come with us Bonnie, and you're not even a ranger either.

Bonnie: Ash, I am a ranger. I'm the Crimson Star Striker Ranger. You can't tell the other rangers about this yet either.

Ash Ketchum: You're the Crimson Ranger the whole time?

Bonnie: Yes Ash, I am. the Crimson Star Striker Ranger.

Ash Ketchum: Your brother was worried about you.

Bonnie: I reveal myself to rest of the team after our commander becomes the Purple Ranger, and after our team's Aqua, and Phoenix Rangers has joined.

Ash Ketchum: How you know that our commander is the purple ranger?

Bonnie: I saw him morphed once, but he wasn't able to hold it long enough because his power globe has not awaken it's full power yet. Commander Drake Drago told me that to not tell any of you rangers yet. Right now you and Drake are only 2 rangers to know my identity.

Ash Ketchum: You're not the only ranger that has a secret. My own Sylveon is in fact a ranger too, but she will not tell us yet after our commander has his powers awaken completely and after Aqua and Phoenix Ranger has joined the team.

Bonnie: You have a Sylveon too?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, but she is heavier than other sylveons though.

Bonnie: Do you have any other pokemon as well?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, I have a Pikachu, Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, 30 Tauros, Primape, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Muk, kingler, Lapras, Snorlax, Bayleef, Noctowl, Quilava, Totodile, Heracross, Donphan, Swallow, Sceptile, Glalie, Torkoal, Corphish, Staraptor, Infernape, Torterra, Gliscor, Buizel, Gible, Unfeazant,Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Boldore, Scraggy, Krookodile, leavanny, Pelpitoad, Greninja, Talonflame, Goodra, Hawlucha, Noivern, Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc, Poipole, Meltan, Sylveon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Espeon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Umbreon, Latias,Tapu Lele, Alcremie, Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Latios, Arceus, Manaphy, Xerneas, Zygarde, Yveltal, Silvally, Dialga, Solgaleo, Lunala, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom, Keldeo, Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Celebi, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Phione, Guzzlord, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Cobalion, Virzion, Terrakion, Jirachi, Zacian, Zamazenta, Type: Null, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Heatran, Tornadus, Thundarus, Landorus, Meloetta, Cosmog, Cosmoem, Giratina, Darkrai, Cresselia Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Blacephalon, Nihilego, Xurkitree, Stakataka, Celesteela, Kartana, Shaymin, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Regigigas, Magearna, Zeraora, Marshadow, Necrozma, and Kyureum.

Bonnie: You have a lot of Legendaries, Mythicals and Ultra Beast, Ash.

Ash Ketchum: I know. Meltan is actually my first Mythical Pokemon.

A horde of Meltan has appeared on the ship and waiting for Ash released it so they can evolve themselves into an Melmetal.

Ash Ketchum: Meltan, come on out!

Ash released his Meltan and it started to acting like a dog again.

Bonnie: That's your first Mythical Pokemon?

Ash Ketchum: Yes.

Bonnie: it's so cute and it even acting like a dog.

Ash's Meltan: _Ash, I like to evolve into Melmetal._

Ash Ketchum: Go ahead Meltan.

Ash's Meltan called it's all friends and starting to fusing. All meltans are starting to sparking and glowing blue.

Bonnie: What are they doing?

Ash Ketchum: All the Meltans are fusing with each other and starting to evolving

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Cue go go power rangers instrumental theme and ending credits.

Rangers

Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger

Scorpio/Orange Ranger

Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger

Scales/Gold Ranger

Champion Odis/Black Ranger

Duce Serpents/Silver Ranger

Britney Camille/Green Ranger

Aquila 283/Pink Ranger

Bobby Flay/Yellow Ranger

Drake Drago

Vincent Ursa

Bonnie/Crimson Ranger

Ash's Sylveon

Allies

S.P.D. Rangers Earth Branch

SPD. Rangers Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch

Zordon

May Maple

Max Maple

Serena Yvonne

GSPO Officers

Team Rocket

Team Magma

Team Aqua

Team Galactic

Team Plasma

Team Flare

Mallow

Lillie

Lana

Kaiwe

Sophocles

All Ash's Pokemon

All Duce's Pokemon

All Bonnie's Pokemon

Gary Oak

This adaptation is based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger

Power Rangers Animated Book 1: Legends of the Star Striker Rangers

Power Rangers and Pokemon crossover fanfiction

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter. Like what I said earlier I might have spoiled some things a little too early. I also hoping that you guys enjoyed it even if I did spoiled a little bit. I'll see you guys in next chapter.**


	6. Blasting Off Back into Space

**Episode 5 Blasting Off Back into Space  
**

* * *

**Warning - This chapter containt sex content. I am gonna change the rating to Rated M for Beastility and Sex. Everything else will remained rated t for all other chapters. If you're age is under 18 then skip ahead to next chapter. This chapter will also contain a character death and a shit load of f bombs. I might do more m rated chapters later on. I did change my mind about all lemon scenes will be in separate story. Instead I'm doing this story with 20% m rated.**

* * *

**Hello Power Rangers and Pokemon fans, I'm back with another chapter. In the previous chapter I did genderbent Solgaleo and Lunala because it make no sense to have those legendaries genderless along with pokedex saying that Solgaleo is a male and Lunala is a female. In this chapter there will be cameo of the next 2 blue rangers that will appearing in my later stories. One of them is hinted to be a female. As for the other blue ranger I'm gonna make him a phantom thief that came from team plasma. This chapter will continued from the previous chapter with meltan evolving. Before I get started on this chapter I gonna let you know that in next chapter it will reintroduced Vincent Ursa as the Aqua Ranger but he will not be joining the team until Drake Drago has awaken his ranger powers and become the team's purple ranger in the chapter after the the Aqua Ranger appearance, then the Phoenix Ranger arc will begin in chapter 12 (episode 11) of this story. That is all for now and enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer Warning: I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon. Power Rangers is own by Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Gamefreak, Nintendo and Creatures. I only own this story.**

* * *

The meltans are still fusing with Ash's meltan to evolve. When the blue light died down it revealed Melmetal.

Bonnie: Holy shit! That thing is huge!

Ash's Melmetal: _I heard that._

Ash Ketchum: Watch your language Bonnie, you don't want to drink some hot sauce do you?

Bonnie: No.

Ash Ketchum: Good. I'm not like other people who put soap in the the kids mouth. Saying damn, hell and ass is fine as long they are not use in any other way.

Bonnie: What about the f bomb?

Ash Ketchum: Please don't say that word.

Bonnie: Why can't I say the f bomb?

Ash Ketchum: saying that f bomb means to screw identity

Ash's Sylveon came out of her pokeball and jumps onto Ash again.

Bonnie was surprised that Ash's Sylveon is bigger than hers.

Ash's Sylveon: _Ashy, I want to sleep with you tonight._

Ash Ketchum: That's fine with me Sylveon, as long that you don't tried to have sex with me like the last time you slept with me 2 days ago.

* * *

_Flashback 2 Days ago in the command center in Alola Region Rebellion 2nd HQ. Ash's fatass Sylveon that is at 250lbs and at 3' 3" (real weight at 450lbs and at 5' 11") is on her own bed waiting for him to sleep with her, then she'll planning on tried to have sex with him while he's sleeping._

_Ash Ketchum: Fuck, there is no more beds unused.  
_

_Ash's Sylveon: You can sleep with me big boy._

_Ash Ketchum: Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight._

_Ash got in the same bed as his Sylveon and falls a sleep. Sylveon then started her plans to have sex with him by taking his clothes off without waking him up. Once Sylveon talked all of Ash's clothes off then she used her feelers to start pumping Ash's dick. Ash's dick is 5" long and 3" wide. Sylveon then climb over ash's body and used her feelers to put ash's dick into her own fat pussy. Then she starting to pumping herself on ash's dick. Then ash woken up from what Sylveon is doing to him._

_Ash Ketchum: Sylveon, get off of me please.  
_

_Ash's Sylveon: Sorry. I just want to have sex with you._

_Ash Ketchum: It's alright, just don't try to have sex with me while I'm asleep next time. You could've just wake me up and ask next time._

* * *

End Flashback

Bonnie: You have sex with your Sylveon?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, but she would've just waited until after our mission is complete.

Ash's Sylveon: _I may be a ranger but not gonna to reveal my identity yet. Anyways, I was gonna look for some of Ash's condoms before I went to his room in the command center in Alola Region. When I saw both cases, they were empty and then I went to ash's room._

Ash Ketchum: That why I don't have any condoms right now. Sylveon, I hope that you're not pregnant before you revealed your identity to us.

Ash's Sylveon: _Sorry, but you probably will not like it when I say this. I'm pregnant._

Ash Ketchum: Sylveon, no ranger is allowed to morph and fight while pregnant.

Aquila 283 came into Ash's Room.

Aquila 283: Is everything alright, Ash? And why is there a child on this ship?

Bonnie: I'll explain about that after the Aqua and Purple rangers joined our team.

Aquila 283: Alright, that is fine young lady. Anyways Ash, is that Sylveon of yours is a ranger?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, but she will eventually reveal her identity later on.

Aquila 283: (hmm, I gotta a feeling that Sylveon is the Sapphire Ranger.)

Ash's Sylveon: _Ash, I want you to fuck with me again._

Ash Ketchum: Not right now Sylveon, at least not until I get more condoms. That was $2 million dollars wasted.

* * *

The alarms has gone off and all rangers went to the bridge of the ship.

Duce Serpents: Commander, what's going on?

Drake Drago: There are 2 blue rangers that are under attack! Go and help them!

Ash Ketchum: Sylveon, you stay on the ship with our commander.

Drake Drago: Ash, you're gonna to need to leave all of your Pokemon on this ship too. Same goes with you, and Duce.

Ash, Duce and Bonnie: Everyone, come on out and stay on this ship!

Ash, Duce and Bonnie released all of their Pokemon.

Ash's Naganadel 1: Ash, you're poipole will evolve into the 2nd Naganadel soon.

Bonnie's Zygarde_: Squishy, is that you?_

Squishy: Yes, it's me ,Z3.

Bonnie: Where is Z2?

Squishy: He's with another ranger. I believe her name is Serena.

Ash Ketchum: I know who you're thinking Squishy. My girlfriend Serena, who turns out not to be a human, but she's a sharkwoman and from Pokemon Outpost 45. She does looks like an sharpedo. She is the blue ranger of her own team too.

Squishy: You mean the same Serena that we were with all those years ago?

Ash's Greninja: Yes Squishy. I saw Serena in her real form as well.

Ash's Espeon: Serena is also the Blue Shark Wild Prime Ranger.

Bonnie's Delphox: Bonnie, do you still have that egg to give to Ash?

Bonnie: Ash, my Delphox just recently laid this egg 4 days ago and I want you to have it.

Bonnie pulled out the fennekin egg out of her bag and handed it to Ash.

Ash Ketchum: Is that an Fennekin egg?

Bonnie's Delphox: It is, Ash. Please take care of my child.

Ash Ketchum: I will, Delphox. I'm gonna be right back so I can put in the room for now.

Ash went back to his room and put the egg down on his nightstand, then he went back to the bridge.

Ash Ketchum: I'm back.

Drake Drago: Now rangers, hurry before it's too late to save those 2 rangers!

Bonnie: It's morphin time!

All 10 Rangers: Power globe ready!

The 10 rangers insert their globes onto their morphers.

All 10 Rangers: Blast off!

The rangers instantly morphs.

Drake Drago: Good luck rangers.

* * *

The rangers got to the location of the new 2 blue rangers.

Serena Yvonne: This gonna be really fucking bad!

Blue Phantom Thief Ranger: I know, Serena! We can't hold them off too much longer!

Dark Matter Grunt 1: Get back here you power fuckers!

Dark Matter Grunt 2: Give us those phantom treasure back to us or we will kill you!

A blast from 10 Star Striker Rangers hits the grunts.

Ash Ketchum: Serena, are you rangers alright?

Serena Yvonne: Yes we good now.

Bonnie: Good to hear that, Serena.

Serena Yvonne: Ash, is that the Crimson Ranger of your team?

Bonnie took her helmet off same with other 9 rangers.

Serena Yvonne: Bonnie! You're a ranger?!

Bonnie: I am, Serena.

Serena Yvonne: Ash, do you know this that Bonnie is the crimson ranger?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, she's the one who revealed her identity to Drake Drago first then to me.

Bonnie: The reason why I became a Power Ranger is because Dark Matter was the one who killed my mom 5 years ago. I'm not gonna join the team in the full battles yet Serena.

Serena Yvonne: Bonnie, you're brother was looking for you. He was worried that you will not survived in a battle.

The grunts has started to shooting at the rangers again, but then more rangers has showed up to protect them.

Silver Beast Morphers Ranger: Back off from the rangers Dark Matter!

Red Beast Morphers Ranger: No more playing around!

Ash Ketchum: Steel? Devon?

Steel: We're not the only one here, Ash.

Devon Daniels: Rangers, you have to put your helmets back on.

The Star Striker Rangers put their helmets back on.

Serena Yvonne: Let do this rangers!

All 17 rangers started to attacking the Dark Matter grunts. There are 10 Star Striker Rangers, 5 Beast Morphers Rangers, 1 Wild Prime Ranger and 1 Phantom Thief Ranger.

Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger: Transport, Beast X Blaster!

Blue Beast Morphers Ranger: Transport, Beast X Saber!

Steel and Gold Beast Morphers Ranger: Transport, Striker Morpher!

Beast Morphers Rangers summoned their weapons and started to striking at Dark Matter Grunts. Then the Star Striker Rangers assemble their weapons. Ash with his sword, Scorpio with his spear, Ace with his claw based weapon, Scales with his crossbow, Odis with his axe, Duce with his scythe, Britney with her rapier, Aquila with her blaster, Bobby with his dagger, and Bonnie with her own sword. The star striker rangers now is attacking the grunts to help other rangers to protect Serena and the blue phantom thief ranger. After the intense battle against the grunts, the rangers has successfully win another battle and returned back to the ship with Serena and blue phantom thief ranger.

Rangers: Power down!

When the rangers demorphs Ash and his friends saw that an team plasma grunt who turned out to be a female too. Team Plasma Grunt is Ash's cousin who is same age as he is. She has raven colored hair.

Team Plasma Grunt: Hello Ash, good to see you again.

Ash Ketchum: You're from Team Plasma?

Cindy Ketchum: Yes, I'm also your cousin Ash. My name is Cindy Ketchum, the Blue Phantom Thief Ranger. I was been sent by my lord, N himself to find you.

Ash Ketchum: N? The guy that I met when I was still in Unova?

Cindy Ketchum: Yes.

Ash Ketchum: Are you related to any other Ketchums?

Cindy Ketchum: I'm the daughter of your deceased aunt.

Ash Ketchum: You mean Shelly?

Cindy Ketchum: Yup, she was killed by our evil uncle named Giovanni Darkus Ketchum. I know that she was an aura guardian while working with Team Aqua. At least Archie is still alive same with other of our family members that is still alive. Only family members of ours that died is Gold, Shelly, Ashton, and My dad's side of the family. They were Aura Guardians.

Ash Ketchum: Gold was my brother and Ashton was my father. They both died 2 years ago and lost my mom Delia 4 days ago. The Ketchum clan need to help other clans to keep the Aura Guardians alive.

Scales: Ash, so that blue ranger is your cousin?

Ash Ketchum: Yes.

The distress signal has been sent from Earth and the rangers quickly got to the bridge.

Britney Camile: Commander, where is the signal coming from?

Drake Drago: It's coming from Earth. We have to go there fast.

Serena Yvonne: Rest of my team must be there helping that 10 year old kid to defending the citizens in New York City!

Cindy Ketchum: Same with other 2 phantom thieves, but they are in Angel Grove!

Ash's Leafeon: _Is Sylveon going to be with you?_

Ash Ketchum: She can't until she recovers after her laboring. I know that she's a ranger but Sylveon chose not to revealed her identity yet.

Ace Lupin: I'm sure that Bonnie isn't going to join us just yet in full battle as a team.

Mean while Beast Morphers Rangers got on the ship.

Zoey Reeves: So this is your team's Starship?

Bonnie: Yes.

Steel: Aren't you a little too young to be a ranger?

Bonnie: Not really, I have been a ranger since I was only 5 years old.

Ravi Shaw: So you're saying that you're the youngest ranger ever?

Drake Drago: She is, and Bonnie is even younger than Justin when he became a ranger. Bonnie is the youngest female Power Ranger.

Nate Silva: Similar to when I joined Grid Battleforce as a child. I was only 4 when I joined them.

Ash Ketchum: you, Justin and Bonnie are not the only ones that is 12 or younger to join an origization, Nate. I was only 10 when I joined Aether Foundation as an Ultra Guardian.

Ash's Sylveon: _I can't wait to give birth to Ash's kids._

Serena Yvonne: Ash, is you're Sylveon pregnant?

Ash Ketchum: She is.

Ash's Snivy: Ash? Wait a minute, did I just talked in human language?

Ash's Espeon: Yes, yes you did Snivy.

Squishy: Serena, is that you?

Serena Yvonne: Yes, Squishy it's me.

Z3: Is Z2 with you, Serena?

Serena: Yes he's right here in this Master Ball.

Mean while the ship started to lifting off of Planet Pokemon Outpost 44 surface and take off into space and headed towards to Earth. Serena released her Zygarde and other Pokemon of hers.

Serena's Pancham: _Ash, it's been a long time._

Ash Ketchum: It sure has Pancham.

Ash's Incineroar: Who's this puny little punk?

Ash Ketchum: Did my Torracat evolved while I was out?

Drake Drago: He did Ash. Same with your Poipole and your other Pokemon.

Ash's Meganium bodyslammed onto Ash and started to kissing him. While his Snivy started to glowing green and evolving.

Serena Yvonne: Ash, look! Your Snivy is evolving!

Ash Ketchum: Meganium, can you get off of me, you're too heavy for me to carry you now!

Ash's Meganium: Sorry Ash. I just want to play with you.

Meganium got off of her trainer. Then Ash got up and seeing that his Snivy is evolvying. When the green light died down it revealed that Servine is in Snivy's place.

Ash Ketchum: Servine you'd evolved!

Ash's Zacian: Ash, let me properly introduced myself. I am Zacian, I did recognized you through my aura Ash.

Ash's Zamazenta: And I'm Zamazenta. We're both are legendaries.

Ash Ketchum: Don't worry about that, I actually met your parents 3 days ago before I captured you both. I also can tell that both of you are females. Both of you are also still cubs at 4 months.

Ash's Zamazenta: We are still cubs and we aren't even full grown either.

Ash's Tapu Koko: At least the Ultra Beasts are on our side.

Ash's Naganadel 2: You're right Tapu Koko.

Ash's Guzzlord: Hopefully the other Ultra Beasts doesn't ruined our relationship with every other Pokemon and Aliens.

Bonnie: Ultra Beasts?

Ash's Naganadel: We're not going to hurt you Bonnie. If there is Ultra Beasts attacking any of us then we will help to stop them.

Ash's Cressilia: We all are willing to help to stop both Dark Matter and evil Ultra Beasts.

Champion Odis: I may be a robot but I still can be destroyed if I was not in my ranger form.

Ash Ketchum: Odis, my dad died while he was still morphed and was killed by Giovanni Darkus Ketchum, the leader of Dark Matter.

Steel: Ash is right, Odis.

Scorpio: if I have too, I'll use my tail to poisoned our enemies.

Scorpio was swinging his tail.

Ash's Jolteon: _We're all willing to fight at all cost!_

Scales: Since there are 10 of us, the Star Striker Rangers right now. There are still 5 more that is going to revealed soon.

Serena Yvonne: I may be looks like a Sharpedo, but I'm actually from an parallel world called Pokemon Outpost 45 where my kind lives. They are in fact anthro animals and Pokemon called Animanoids and Pokénoids. I'm actually an hybrid of an Animanoid and Pokénoid of an Sharpedo and a great blue shark. My mom is an shark while my dad is an Sharpedo.

Drake Drago: Rangers, I've got something to say. I am in fact the Purple Star Striker Ranger. I'm also going to join in battles soon but not now. At least until we meet the Aqua Ranger. My ranger powers is not fully awaken yet.

Ash's Sylveon: _Commander, I am also a ranger but not going to revealed my true identity yet._

Ash's Arceus: Your time will come soon, young Sylveon.

Ash's Sylveon: _I'm older than you think lord Arceus. I'm over 45 million years old. I am also from the Lepus Constellation._

All rangers were shocked that Ash's Sylveon is over 45 million years old.

Ash's Noivern: Impossible!

Ash's Sylveon: _It's not impossible. Ho-oh and Xerneas from my home world planet Lepus 7 gifted me to live forever 45 million years ago.  
_

Ash's Diancie: Ash, your grandfather Orion Ketchum is still alive.

Ash Ketchum: Grandpa Orion is alive still?

Ash's Magearna: He is and he's over 900,000 years old.

Bonnie's Riolu: _How are other people can be that old?_

Ash Ketchum: Do you guys remember Koda?

Nate Silver: Isn't he a 100,000 year old caveman and bonded to the blue energem?

Ash's Tapu Lele: He is and Koda will do anything to protect the energem.

Serena's Braixen came out of her Pokéball, same with her Sylveon, Pancham, Sceptile, Blastoise, Infernape and Meganium.

Serena's Meganium: How many rangers are there in total?

Cindy Ketchum: There are in fact 45 or more known teams but there are over trillions of rangers in this universe. There are Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Turbo, Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, Time Force Rangers, Wild Force Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, Space Patrol Delta Rangers, Mystic Rangers, Overdrive Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, Racing Performance Machines Rangers, Samurai Rangers, Megaforce Rangers, Dino Charge Rangers, Ninja Steel Rangers, Beast Morphers Rangers, Hyperforce Rangers, Supersonic Rangers, Aura Guardian Rangers, Omega Rangers, Phantom Thief Rangers, Star Striker Rangers, G.S.P.O. Rangers, Wild Prime Rangers, Bio Rangers, Prism Blast Rangers, Super Beast Rangers, Royal Flush Rangers, Secret Agent Rangers, Battle Force Rangers, and a lot more.

Serena's Sceptile: I'm wondering why your Serperior haven't came out of her Pokéball yet?

Serena Yvonne: Pancham pissed her off 2 days ago.

Serena's Pancham: _What did I do to pissed Serperior off?_

Serena's Sylveon: You pissed her off because you pissing in her food 2 days ago and you also called her a fucking cunt!

Ash Ketchum: Pancham, you need to apologize to Serena's Serperior as soon as possible.

Ash's Espeon: What other Pokemon you have, Serena?

Serena Yvonne: I also have Lopunny, Altairia, Scorbunny, Sobble, Alcremie, Primarina, Lucario, and my own Goodra.

Ash's Alcremie:_ You have an Alcremie too?_

Serena Yvonne: Yes, but she's is also able to be gigantamaxed.

Ash Ketchum: You been to Galar Region?

Serena Yvonne: No, not yet but I did captured her while I was still in Hoenn.

Ash's Umbreon: Is that all of your Pokemon?

Serena Yvonne: It is Umbreon.

The ship is underattack the alarms are going off again.

Ash Ketchum: It's Morphin Time!

The first 9 rangers instantly morphs then the rangers got to the docking bay and used their power globes to activate the zords.

Ash Ketchum: Lion Zord online!

Scorpio: Scorpion Zord online!

Ace Lupin: Wolf Zord online!

Scales: Libra Zord online!

Champion Odis: Bull Zord online!

Duce Serpents: Snake Charmer Zord online!

Britney Camile: Chameleon Zord online!

Aquila 283: Eagle Zord online!

Bobby Flay: Swordfish Zord online!

All 9 rangers teleported into their zords.

* * *

Mean while back on the bridge.

Cindy Ketchum: I'm going to help them. It's Morphin time!

Cindy locked her Zord onto her Dual Morpher.

Cindy Ketchum: 2-6-0!

Cindy instantly morphs.

Drake Drago: Cindy, wait!

Cindy already left the ship in her Zord.

Serena Yvonne: I'm going too! Beast awaken!

Serena instantly morphs and left too.

Drake Drago: Good luck out there rangers.

Devon Daniels: Commander, is there anything we can do at the moment?

Drake Drago: At the moment, no. I think that Serena and you rangers will stay on the ship to defend it from the inside.

Devon Daniels: Serena, you can hear me?

Devon communicating with Serena with his communicator.

Serena Yvonne: I hear you Devon.

Devon Daniels: Good, are you still on the ship?

Serena Yvonne: I am.

Zoey Reeves: The commander said we can defend from the inside of the ship.

Bonnie: Commander, hopefully we find the aqua ranger soon.

Drake Drago: We will soon Bonnie.

Serena Yvonne: We will find my team too.

After they done talking, then Drake cut off the communication. Later in space the rangers are blasting at the villains that was attacking their ship.

* * *

Ash Ketchum: Damn, there are a shit load of them!

Scorpio: You're right Ash, there are a lot of those damn grunts!

Champion Odis: We have to form the megazord now!

Ash Ketchum: Star Striker Megazord 1-3-5-7-9 formation activate!

Like the last megazord battle it is the same way that zords combined in same combination.

* * *

Mean while on the bridge of the starship.

Bonnie: They gonna need my zord if they need more power.

Drake Drago: They will, Bonnie. They're gonna to need that zord to form the super star striker megazord.

Bonnie: Lion Cub Zord activate!

Bonnie has instantly morph while activating her zord and she has teleported to the docking bay while in her cockpit. Her cockpit has linked with her zord and has blasted off into space to help other rangers.

Bonnie: Activate Super Star Striker Megazord!

Bennie's zord takes it's place on the head part of the megazord.

Ash Ketchum: Bonnie, was that your zord?

Bonnie: It is Ash.

The rangers has started to fight back against the dark matter to protect their ship but one of the dark matter generals has show up and started to blasting at the megazord.

Champion Odis: Shit!

Aquila 283: This is not good!

As the blast is heading towards to the megazord another team's megazord has showed up and started to blasting at the general of Dark Matter.

Ash Ketchum: Who was that?

The megazord that showed up was the Dino Charge Ultrazord.

Koda: Seems like you rangers needed a hand?

Mean while other team's megazord and Ultrazord has showed up. They are Dino Ultrazord, Thunder Ultrazord, Ninja Megafslconzord, Shogun Megazord, Turbo Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Galaxy Megazord, Lightspeed Megazord, Time Force Megazord, Wild Force Megazord, Hurricane Ultrazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Delta Squad Megamazord, Delta Command Megazord, Titan Megazord, Solar Streak megazord, Wolf Centaurus Megazord, Drivemax Ultrazord, Jungle Master Megazord, Wolf Pride Megazord, Rhino Steel Zord, R.P.M. Ultrazord, Samurai Gigazord, Gosei Grand Megazord, Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Dino Charge Ultrazord, Ninja Steel Ultrazord, and Beast X Ultrazord.

Ash Ketchum: Everyone is here!

Anubis Cruger: We just received an distress signal from your team's ship Ash.

Lily Chilman: This is the beginning of the 2nd Legendary Battle and we're ready to defend this universe.

Dillon: Same here.

All Rangers: We're all are ready to do this.

As the rangers declared 2nd legendary battle, the grunts and other villains showed up, but a surprised attack came from rita repulsa and lord zedd attacking their former allies.

Lord Zedd: You punks will not mess with the power rangers!

Rita Repulsa: I am Rita Repulsa, also known as the mystic mother here to help you rangers in this 2nd legendary battle to stop all forces of evil.

Lord Zedd: Same for me, I'm here to help as well.

Diabolico: Ransik, Toxica and other former enemies of yours will help too.

Steelix: You traitors!

Master Org: You bastards betrayed us!

Toxica: No, you betrayed yourself Master!

Leo Corbett: Karone, what's going on between the former villains?

Karone: Before I met you galaxy rangers, I used to be astronema.

Kendrix Morgan: You were evil once?

Karone: Yes.

Andros: At least you're on our side now.

Cindy Ketchum: Rangers, watch out!

Cindy fired her weapons at an evil megazord.

Troy Burrows: Was that the blue phantom thief ranger?

* * *

Mean while on Earth.

Vincent Ursa: Mom, we gotta to get of here fast!

Officer Ursa: No kids, you 2 get out here fast.

Leon Ursa: Mom!

Officer Ursa: It's morphin time! Brute of the big bear! Aqua Star Striker Ranger!

Vincent witnessed that his mother was morphing into aqua ranger of the previous team after her commander from Ursa Major died. On her ranger suit she has a black star with a aqua dot and a bear on it and her helmet has a bear on the visor.

Vincent Ursa: Mom, you're a ranger this whole time?

Officer Ursa: You grunts will not stop me!

As the aqua ranger continues to fight off the dark matter grunts. Her son Vincent begin to fight off some of the grunts too. When the aqua light started to glow around Vincent, the Ursa minor power globe has formed and he grabs it. The aqua ranger took very fatal blows and demorphs immediately.

Vincent Ursa: Mom, no!

The grunts retreats for now. When Vincent reach to his mother location, he find her in a critical condition and tried to get her healed up but nothing is working.

Vincent Ursa: Mom, don't die!

Officer Ursa: Vincent ***cough*** take t... Take the morpher ***cough***. And the Ursa major power globe. ***coughing ****out blood***. Please, help the current team to save the universe.

Vincent takes the morpher off of his mother's arm and Ursa major power globe.

Vincent Ursa: Mom, I'll avenge you.

Officer Ursa: You promised?

Vincent Ursa: it's more than a promise. I'm willing to help the current star striker rangers to save the universe.

Officer Ursa: ***cough cough* **I'll missed you son and good luck. Farewell my son.

Officer Ursa the previous aqua ranger has died. Tears started to fall from Vincent's eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Cue Go Go power rangers instrumental theme and ending credits

Rangers

Star Striker Rangers

Ash Ketchum/Red Ranger

Scorpio/Orange Ranger

Ace Lupin/Blue Ranger

Scales/Gold Ranger

Champion Odis/Black Ranger

Duce Serpents/Silver Ranger

Britney Camille/Green Ranger

Aquila 283/Pink Ranger

Bobby Flay/Yellow Ranger

Drake Drago

Officer Ursa/Aqua Ranger I

Vincent Ursa/Aqua Ranger II

Bonnie/Crimson Ranger

Phantom Thief Rangers

Red Phantom Thief Ranger

Yellow Phantom Thief Ranger

Cindy Ketchum/Blue Phantom Thief Ranger

Silver Phantom Thief Ranger

Wild Prime Rangers

Red Eagle Ranger

Yellow Lion Ranger

Serena Yvonne/Blue Shark Ranger

Green Elephant Ranger

White Tiger Ranger

Black Beast Ranger

Orange Eagle Ranger

Legendary Rangers

Devon Daniels/Red Beast morphers Ranger

Zoey Reeves/Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger

Ravi Shaw/Blue Beast Morphers Ranger

Nate Silva/Gold Beast Morphers Ranger

Steel/Silver Beast Morphers Ranger

Koda/Blue Dino Charge Ranger

Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger

Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Ranger I

Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger II

Troy Burrows/Red Megaforce Ranger

Anubis Cruger/S.P.D. Shadow Ranger

Dillon/RPM Operator Series Black

Allies

All of Ash's Pokemon

All of Serena's Pokemon

All of Bonnie's Pokemon

All of Duce's Pokemon

Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch SPD Rangers

This fanfic is based on Uchu Sentai Kyuranger

Power Rangers x Pokemon crossover

Power Rangers Animated Book 1 Legend of the Star Striker Rangers

* * *

**That is all for this chapter. I surprised you all by having a female blue phantom thief ranger along with the blue shark wild prime ranger who is also a female. In the next chapter is when Vincent morphs into the Aqua Ranger for the first time. Like in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, the mother dies but unlike koguma skyblue's mother she's was the aqua ranger before her death. The cameos was a little longer than they supposed to be. Next chapter will be the first part of Legendary Megazord Battle called Revenge of the Aqua Ranger. Legendary Megazord Battle will be split into 3 parts. I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Legendary Megazord Battle Part 1

**Episode 6: Legendary Megazord Battlet Part 1, Revenge of the Aqua Ranger.  
**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter contains beastality and sexual reference. This chapter also contains destruction of some megazords and temporary major character death  
**

**Hello**** Power Rangers and Pokemon fans, I'm back with another chapter. Like in previous chapter, there will be a lot more f bombs, so if you're under the age of 18 then don't read. This will be the 2nd m rated chapter. New Pokemon will be debuting in this chapter too. For Ash's team it will be Sobble, Riolu, Flabebe, and Scorbunny (this Scorbunny will evolve later on), Serena's Team will be join by Riolu, and Galarian Ponyta, then Bonnie's team will be join by Galarian Ponyta too. And that will be at end of this chapter. In this chapter, Vincent will morph into the aqua ranger after his mother dies in previous chapter. Both Cindy and Serena will return as rangers at the end of this story or in one of the future stories, but they will still be showing up in this story unmorphed for most of this story. I'm going post the age of new rangers. Serena and Cindy will be part of the the legendary Megazord Battle story too. Vincent Ursa is a 10 year old kid who is the new Aqua Ranger after his mother dies. Drake Drago is a strong warrior but he's a 60 year old dragon alien and has a back pain who will later become the purple ranger. Bonnie is a 12 year girl who was a ranger since she was 5 years old and the youngest power ranger ever and she's a pokemon trainer too. Cindy Ketchum is an 31 years old phantom thief who's working with Team Plasma and cousin of Ash Ketcthum, and she is the blue phantom thief ranger****. Serena Yvonne is a 31 years old female Sharpedo Pokenoid and animalnoid Blue Great Shark hybrid with a human disguise, and one of Ash's girlfriends who is the blue shark wild prime ranger. Here is chapter 7: Episode 6 Legendary Megazord Battle Part 1, Revenge of the Aqua Ranger.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer Warning - I do not own Power Rangers and Pokemon. Power Rangers is own by Hasbro and Pokemon is own by Nintendo, Gamefreak and Creatures. I only own this story and my oc.  
**

* * *

On Pokemon Outpost 44, in Alola Region, Melemele Island at the Pokemon School.

Lillie: Hope that Ash is okay.

Lana: Same here Lillie.

Mallow: He's a ranger and protecting the universe right Professor Kukui?

Professor Kukui: Yes, and I also have all the books in the library about the legends of every single Power Rangers Teams. Ash is mentioned in one of the books.

Professor Kukui took out a set of morphers and give them one to each trial captains and to Lillie too.

Professor Kukui: These are your Ultra Guardian Morphers.

Acerola: Ultra Guardian Morphers?

Mina: You want us to become Power Rangers?

Professor Kukui: I was been ask by my mentor Zordon to give the Morphers to you Trial Captains and you too Lillie.

Ilima: Zordon? You mean you were a ranger before?

Professor Kukui: Yes and I'm still one of them. I have been with SPD for 20 years.

Lillie: How many of us are there?

Professor Kukui: there will be to a total of 9 of you rangers.

Kiawe: 9 of us?

Sophocles: Why need 9 of us?

Professor Kukui: There are no other rangers except for myself to protect Pokemon Outpost 44 at the moment. All of other rangers are out in space to help the Star Striker Rangers to defend their ship known as Starship Orion.

Distress signal started to blurring real load.

Professor Kukui: Good luck and may the power protect you.

Lillie: It's morphin time!

All 8 rangers instantly morphs. Lillie is in a aqua colored suit and it has her Pokéride Altaria on her visor and her suit. Kiawe is in a red colored suit and has his Pokéride Charizard on his visor and suit. Lana is in a blue colored suit and has her Pokéride Dragonair on her visor and suit. Mallow is in a green colored suit and has her Pokéride Flygon on her visor and suit. Ilima is in a white colored suit and has an Pidgeot on his suit and visor. Mina is in a Pink colored suit and has an Togekiss on her suit and visor. Acerola is in a purple suit and has a Gengar on her suit and visor. Sophocles is in a orange colored suit and has his Pokéride Metang on his visor and suit.

Lillie: Who will be the 9th ranger?

Professor Kukui: Since Ash has his own team at the moment but he will be the 9th ranger of your team too Lillie. Now get going before our world gets destroyed!

* * *

While the 8 Ultra Guardian Rangers left for a battle on their home world, the battle continues in space where most of the rangers fighting the villains.

Ash Ketchum: There's no time to waste!

Scorpio: We have to keep on fighting!

All megazords and ultrazords have been fighting the villains for nearly for an hour. The Samurai Gigazord is about to get destroyed.

Jayden Shiba: Fuck! The Gigazord is about to explode!

Mia Watanabe: Just hold on rangers!

Emily: We have to teleport now!

Lauren Shiba: Symbol Power Teleport!

The samurai rangers teleported out of their Samurai Gigazord before it explodes. The samurai rangers are currently back on Earth to continued the fight. Now the Samurai Gigazord has exploded into piceses.

* * *

Cue Opening sequence 2 and Go Go Power Rangers theme.

9 Zords been deployed from the Starship Orion and 4 other Zords deployed from Earth's moon base.

_They've got the power and the force the force that you ever seen before!_

12 rangers fighting against Dark Matter Army. Ash Ketchum and Scorpio are first 2 to show up and their names has their respective colored star. _  
_

_They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score!_

Ace Lupin and Scales are the next 2 rangers to showed up with their names with their respective colored star.

_No one can ever take them down, the power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Champion Odis and Duce Serpents are the next 2 rangers to showed up with their respective colored stars next to their names.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Britney Camile and Aquila 283 are the next 2 rangers to show up with their respective colored stars next to their names.

_They know the fate of the universe is lying in their hands!_

Bobby Flay and Drake Drago are the next 2 rangers to showed up with their respective colored stars next to their name.

_They know only to use their weapons for defense!_

Vincent Ursa and Bonnie are the next rangers to appear with the aqua star and crimson star next to their names respectively.

_No one can ever take them down, the power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Cindy Ketchum from another ranger team showed up to represent her team as Blue Phantom Thief Ranger with her name below her.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

1 min break along with Blue Phantom Thief Ranger, Blue Wild Prime Ranger and Star Striker Rangers fighting against Dark Matter Leader Giovanni Darkus Ketchum.

_No one can ever take them down, the power lies on their si-yi-yi-yi-yi-ide!_

Serena Yvonne is the last ranger to showed up to represent her team as the Blue Shark Wild Prime Ranger with her name below her.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! You MIghty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Then Zordon showed up with a background of Galar Branch Command Center inside the base in the energy tube with his name below him.

_Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangerrrrrrrs!_

Power Rangers Animated logo appears. Now back to the show.

* * *

Zack Taylor: Keep on fighting!

The Dino Ultrazord has been taking some damage but it still going strong and doing some damage back to Hydro Hog.

* * *

Mean while back on Pokemon Outpost 44, there was a lot of evil ultra beasts destroying the cities across the planet.

Lillie: This is not good rangers!

Acerola: What should we do?!

Mallow: We have no choice but summon our zords!

Evil Guzzlord 1: You rangers think you can beat us?

Out of nowhere an army of poipoles and naganadels show up to protect the rangers from the evil ultra beasts.

Evil Buzzwole 1: What! You punks again?

Evil Guzzlord 2: You punks always fuck up our plans!

Heroic Naganadel 1: You are always trying to destroy this planet Guzzlord and we will not let you destroyed it!.

Heroic Naganadel 2: Rangers, you have to go find other Power Rangers and bring them here.

Lillie: Our zords will not able to travel through the Ultra Wormhole.

Heroic Naganadel 3: You're right, your zords don't have the power to do so.

Heroic Poipole 1: Do you known exactly where the other rangers at?

The evil ultra beasts continues to fight the heroic ultra beasts.

Lana: No, but they are heading to Earth.

Heroic Naganadel 3: I'll take you rangers there.

Heroic Naganadel 4: I'll go help Professor Kukui.

The 4th heroic Naganadel has change into her anthro form

Heroic Naganadel 4: I am in fact a ranger myself. My name is...

Lillie: Naganadel, behind you!

Heroic Naganadel 4: I don't think so, it's Morphin time!

The 4th heroic Naganadel has morphed into an lavender ultra guardian ranger. Her ranger suit has her species on her visor and suit. Unlike other 8 rangers her suit has a cape and has 2 stingers on her shoulders. She is now attacking the evil ultra beasts.

Allie the Naganadel: I am Allie the Naganadel, the lavender ultra guardian ranger!

Mina: I thought Ash was gonna to be the 9th ranger.

Allie the Naganadel: Ash is with another team at the moment. There is more than the 10 ultra guardian rangers Mina.

Mallow: Do you know who they are?

Allie the Naganadel: there are at least 880 more Ultra Guardian Rangers across this universe. 50 of them are from earth and sentai 6 each. Everyone else is from Pokemon Outpost 44 and 45, the Ultra Space and KO-35.

Lillie: You have to come with us then.

Allie the Naganadel: I more likely to come with you rangers Lillie, but first we have to get Professor Kukui.

Allie then blasted an evil Guzzlord with her Ultra Blaster.

* * *

Mean while on Earth. Vincent and 50 other humans decided to join forces with other heroic power rangers.

Vincent Ursa: Ready to do this brother?

Leon Ursa: Let's do this brother.

The 50 Earthling humans revealed their Ultra Guardian Morphers and only 1 Earthling Human revealed his mother's star striker morpher.

Vincent Ursa: It's Morphin time! power globe ready! Blast off!

Vincent morphs into aqua star striker ranger but unlike his mother, his suit has a scarf on it and have mittens for his gloves

Ultra Guardian Rangers: ultra guardian power unleashed!

Leon morphs into an yellow ultra guardian ranger with a jolteon on his visor and suit. While 49 other rangers has a flareon, lucario, noivern, pikachu, eevee, pancham, pangoro, tapu koko, tapu lele, tapu bulu, tapu fini, zacian, zamazenta, latias, latios, charizard, florges, serperior, silvally, solgaleo, lunala, melmetal, rayquaza, diancie, xerneas, yveltal, mewtwo, infernape, cinderace, primarina, xatu, sylveon, leafeon, glaceon, eternatus, lugia, ho-oh, meganium, cobalion, stoutland, samurott, empoleon, typhlosion, mew, zapdos, articuno, moltres, and regigigas on their respective color suits and helmet visors.

Vincent Ursa: Brute of the little bear! Aqua Star Striker Ranger!

(I'm going to skip the roll call for the ultra guardian rangers.)

* * *

Back in space the star striker megazord is now in another combination as 1-2-4-6-8 formation.

Champion Odis: You other rangers go and protect the starship! I'll go and find the aqua ranger!

As the bull star striker zord blasted off to earth and land on that planet.

Ash Ketchum: Good luck Odis and may the power protect you.

Lily Chilman: Ash, you and your team need to go to Earth to help Odis!

Bonnie: Are you sure about this, Lily?

Lily Chilman: I'm sure we can hold off dark matter while you rangers help Odis to search for the Aqua Ranger. Now get going Power Rangers!

* * *

All the Star Striker Rangers went to Earth to help Odis to find the Aqua Star Striker Ranger. Mean while on Earth's surface Odis gets ambushed by Dark Matter's army of evil Scorpionmen.

Champion Odis: What the fuck you Scorpionmen want?

Scorpicus: We want to kill you Black Ranger!

A blast of energy came from behind Odis and he turn around then he saw his team attacking the grunts.

Scorpio: You betrayed your own family brother! You killed our parents and Odis's Creator!

Ash Ketchum: You bastard will pay for what you have done!

Scorpicus: Well well well, it's the son of the previous red ranger that I been ordered to kill by my lord Giovanni Darkus Ketchum who also betrayed his own family. I am the previous orange ranger.

Ash Ketchum: You killed my father?

Scorpicus: Yes you piece of shit!

Ace Lupin: If you're the previous orange ranger then why the hell you killed our family members who was the previous Star Striker Rangers?

Scorpicus: Because I want to be most powerful ranger ever!

Aquila 283: You will never to be a Power Ranger again!

Scorpicus stared at Odis once more.

Bonnie: What the hell are you looking at?

Scorpicus ignores and started to walking towards Odis.

Champion Odis: Come even closer to me and I will fuck you up!

Scorpicus attacks the black ranger with his tail but then Ash and Scorpio blocked him from attacking Odis.

Champion Odis: I will fuck you up if you decided to attack me again!

Scorpicus attacks all the rangers except black ranger, and now the rangers are poisoned.

Ash Ketchum: Dammit, we've been poisoned!

Scorpio: Ash, I can use my poison to make an antidote.

Bonnie: We're going to need it Scorpio!

An mysterious warrior blasted Scorpicus with his own morpher. It was the Aqua Ranger who saved them.

Aqua Ranger: Leave them alone you ugly bitch!

The rangers look at the Aqua Ranger and was shocked.

Bonnie: It's the Aqua Ranger!

Scorpicus decides to attack the Aqua Ranger but Odis pushes him out the way to take the fatal hit from him. Odis then demorphs and blows up. Scorpicus then escaped.

Ash Ketchum: Odis!

The rangers grunts in pain from the poison.

Champion Odis: Don't be stupid kid.

Odis then dies.

Aqua Ranger: we will avenge you black ranger!

Bonnie: Commander, we need medical attention, we've been poisoned by the previous Orange Ranger.

Scorpio: We need help!

The rangers has been forced to demorphs except for the Aqua Ranger.

Ash's Sylveon: _Just hold on Ash!_

Aqua Ranger: What happen to you rangers?

Ash Ketchum: We've been poisoned by that traitor!

Aqua Ranger: You rangers been poisoned by an traitor?

Bonnie: He was the orange ranger before Scorpio.

Aqua ranger decided to revealed his identity to other rangers.

Vincent Ursa: I am Vincent the Aqua Ranger and son of the previous Aqua Ranger who was killed by a member of Dark Matter. I am going to avenge my mother.

The Rangers grunts in pain again except for Vincent Ursa.

Duce Serpents: Scorpio, are you able to make that antidote?

Scorpio: Yes but not without the flasks.

The Purple Ranger appears with all the other rangers from other teams. The Purple Star Striker Ranger has an star in the middle along with a purple dot and the dragon in it. Even though his powers is not fully awaken yet.

Purple Star Striker Ranger: rangers, take these antidotes that Scorpio made with his own venom.

The rangers took an antidote and injected them into themselves. They are now cured from the poison.

Vida Rocca: Were is that Power Ranger traitor?

Koda: And what happen to your team's black ranger?

Bonnie: Odis sacrificed himself to protect the Aqua Ranger.

Purple Star Striker Ranger: Jason, can you do us a favor?

Jason Lee Scott: Yes commander.

Purple Star Striker Ranger: Can you take Odis to the ship and put all the parts in the repairing bin so the parts can be picked up and taken to the command center on my home world.

Ash Ketchum: When did Jason joined our origanzation?

Xander Bly: Ash, we all are part of the Rebellion.

Anubis Cruger: All S.P.D. Rangers have been part of the Rebellion for 400 years now. Most of them are also still alive. I just wish that Earth's A Squad Rangers haven't corrupted and betrayed us.

All of the rangers' Pokemon appears.

Jason's Lucario: Ash, I have an riolu egg to give you.

Jason Lee Scott: Ash, are you surprised that all of us, the power rangers also have pokemon?

Lily's Cinderace: I also have an Pokemon egg to give to you.

Vida Rocca: My Florges want to give you an egg too Ash.

Vincent Ursa: You rangers have pokemon?

Lily Chilman: Yes.

All the rangers heard a gigantic explosion from Angel Grove.

Ashley Hammond: We have to go to Angel Grove now!

Anubis Cruger: Rangers, suit up!

Ash Ketchum: It's morphin time!

All the ranger teams instantly morphs.

Zoey Reeves: Let's bring out the rest of our Pokemon out too!

All the other rangers releases all of their pokemon out of their pokeballs.

Ash's Guzzlord: Ash, what's going on?

Ash Ketchum: it's the evil Ultra Beasts I can sense them from here to all the way into Angel Grove!

Ash's Naganadel 1: That's not good.

Ash's Naganadel 2: Evil Ultra Beasts here on Earth?

Ash's Zacian: Eternatus is here too!

Ash's Arceus: My nephew is the one who wants to destroy Galar Region 20,000 years ago back on Pokemon Outpost 44.

Noah's Sharpedo: _Why would an god wants to destroyed what you make, my lord?_

Ash Ketchum: We have to stop those evil ultra beast and your nephew to protect Angel Grove my lord.

Ash's Arceus: Eternatus is a lot more powerful than I am. Only Zacian and Zamazenta can stop him with their powers combined.

Ash's Zamazenta: Us?

Ash's Zacian: Yes and he meant the both of us, Zamazenta.

Ash Ketchum: The rangers and I will fight Dark Matter.

Ash's Goodra: _Where is your Sylveon, Ash?_

Ash's Vaporeon: Goodra, don't you remember? She's a ranger and can't fight right now due to her being pregnant.

Ash's Jolteon: That is why the female rangers should never get pregnant before Dark Matter begins to attacking our homes.

Ash's Naganadel 2: Dark Matter is the one who corrupting a lot of Ultra Beasts too.

An ultra wormhole open up above the rangers and their pokemon. The rangers then saw it to see what's coming out of it.

Ash Ketchum: The Ultra Wormhole has open above us!

Another team of rangers came out of the ultra wormhole along with an army of heroic ultra beasts.

Ultra Guardian Rangers: Ash!

Ash Ketchum: Who the hell are you guys?

Lana: Ash, don't you recognized us?

Ash Ketchum: Lana, you guys are rangers?

All the rangers took off their helmets.

Serena Yvonne: How many of you rangers are ultra beasts?

Allie the Naganadel: At the moment, it's just me.

Tanya Sloan: I never met an ultra beast before.

Lillie: What happen to your black ranger?

Aquila 283: He sacrificed himself.

Drake Drago: Before any of you other rangers ask me. I am Drake Drago the Purple Star Striker Ranger and the commander of the rebellion.

Vincent Ursa: You're my commander?

Drake Drago: So you're the new Aqua Ranger, am I right kiddo?

Vincent Ursa: Yes sir. I am the son of the previous Aqua Ranger. She was killed by Dark Matter. I am Vincent Ursa the Aqua Star Striker Ranger.

Mallow: Ash, do you know who is Zordon?

Ash Ketchum: Zordon is Jason's and his team mentor and he is also the mentor of Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers.

Max Cooper: Mallow, are you an Eltarian?

Mallow: I am. Zordon is my grandfather.

Lillie: You're Zordon's Granddaughter?

Zordon is calling the rangers from the command center in Galar Region.

Zordon: Rangers, are you there on Earth?

Xander Bly: We are, Zordon.

Gosei decided to join the conservation along with keeper, Captain Mitchell, Arthur Hartford, sensei watanabe, master Mao and the pai zhuq masters, and the Dino Knights with their masters.

Red Dino Knight Ranger: Ash, is that you?

Ash Ketchum: There's 2 of each you rangers of each color on your team?

Red Dino Knight Master Ranger: Silly nephew of my, this ranger is your cousin and I'm your aunt.

Blue Dino Knight Ranger: Ash, those 2 red rangers are you're family members. Even though all of the Dino Knights are knights of Galar. Also not all of our masters are related to each other. By the way Serena, you do remember Shauna?

Serena Yvonne: Yes, why you ask?

Blue Dino Knight Ranger: The Pink Dino Knight Ranger is Shauna.

Shauna: Hey Serena, Ash. You guys are rangers too?

Serena Yvonne: We are Shauna.

Bonnie: I'm also a ranger.

Shauna: Aren't you little too young to be a ranger?

Bonnie: I've been a ranger since I was 5 Shauna.

Drake Draco: Bonnie is in fact the youngest power ranger.

Shauna: Aren't you some kind of pokemon?

Ash Ketchum: Shauna? Are you trying to insulting our commander? He's not a pokemon but he is an alien just like rest of my team.

Drake Drago: I do not tolerate insults Pink Ranger.

Pink Dino Knight Master Ranger: Shauna, that is the Purple Star Striker Ranger that you're talking to.

Red Dino Knight Ranger: You know that Drake Draco is an alien dragon from the Draco Constellation.

Drake Drago: That is correct Sir Cid Ketchum.

Sir Cid Ketchum: How you know who I am?

Drake Drago: Through your uncle Giovanni Hikari Ketchum the brother of your late uncle Ashton Ketchum and aunt Shelly.

Lady Aria Ketchum: I am Lady Aria Ketchum the aunt and sister of all known rangers in the Ketchum clan. What did you mean late relative?

Drake Drago: Your brother Ashton and sister Shelly has died 2 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback begins 2 years ago._

_Ashton Ketchum: Giovanni, what the hell are you doing?_

_Giovanni Darkus Ketchum: I am here to kill you and Shelly that bitch ass motherfucking aqua admin!  
_

_Shelly Ketchum: Giovanni, don't do this to us!_

_Scorpicus: Giovanni my lord what you want me to do?_

_Giovanni_ _Darkus Ketchum: I want you to kill them both and rest of the Star Striker Rangers!_

_Shelly Ketchum: It's Morphin time!_

_Shelly morphs without a morpher and she's the Green Dino Knight Master Ranger of the current Green Dino Knight Ranger. While Ashton morphs into Red Star Striker Ranger and his team morphs into their respective colors. The only ones that was absent was the purple, aqua, phoenix, crimson, sapphire and graphite rangers._

_Ralph Lupin: I'm not letting you to kill our leader, Giovanni!_

_Giovanni Darkus Ketchum: Kill them all Scorpicus!_

_Ashton Ketchum: Get ready to defend this planet rangers!_

_Scorpicus: As you wish my lord.  
_

_Scorpicus decides to attack the rangers then the rangers fights back but are failing to stop their orange ranger.  
_

_Shelly Ketchum: How? How are you be this powerful?!_

_Scorpicus: Shut the fuck up bitch! Now you rangers must die!  
_

_Scorpicus killed Shelly first then he decides to fight the other 8 rangers to the death._

_Ashton Ketchum: Sis!_

_?: Dad!_

_Ashton Ketchum: Gold, stay back!_

_Gold Ketchum: Dad, just hold on! S.P.D. Emergency. 1, S.P.D. Red Ranger C Squad!_

_Gold charges in and attack Scorpicus but instead he was stabbed through his heart by the orange ranger. Gold is now dead.  
_

_Ashton Ketchum: You monster killed my son!_

_Ashton tried to attack Scorpicus again but he was been cut in his throat by him instead. Ashton has died too.  
_

_Libra: I'm not going to let you kill any more of our family members!_

_Scorpicus: Too late for that Gold Ranger!_

The other 7 rangers continued to fight back but they got fatally injured by the orange ranger. Scorpicus evilly laughs.

_Scorpicus: That is why I want all of your Power Globes!_

_Samantha Oak: I'm not just a doctor, I'm also a Samurai! Symbol power relocate!  
_

_The black ranger has teleported all of their morphers and power globes to their respective constellations and altars._

_Samantha Oak: Only the chosen ones can obtain the power globes and morphers!_

_Ralph Lupin: Please save our universe my grandson!_

_Ralph preyed his grandson to save the universe._

_Aquila 281: Please Aquila 283, save the universe from being destroyed by Dark Matter!_

_Libra: Scales my brother you have to save this universe!_

_Cody Serpents: You have to save our universe brother!_

_5 more rangers died after they did prayers to their family members._

_Serena_ _Camile: We need you to save our universe and our planet sis!_

_Serena Camile dies along with their team's yellow ranger._

_Scorpicus: My morpher and power globe! Damn you Oak!_

_Giovanni Darkus Ketchum: Good job on killing those rangers, Scorpicus._

_Scorpicus: I still want all of those 15 ranger power globes I so can become the most powerful ranger ever!_

* * *

End Flashback.

Ash Ketchum: Shelly was the Green Dino Knight Master Ranger?

Black Dino Knight Ranger: Yes, that is why my master is training her squire after she died.

Lady Aria Ketchum: That bastard will pay for what he did to Ashton and Shelly!

Gosei: Ash, you are the chosen one of the lion constellation Leo. You must be prepared for the 2nd legendary battle. Same with you other rangers including you Troy.

Lauren Shiba: Same for my team. We have to use all of our symbol powers to help the star striker rangers in this legendary battle, right brother?

Jayden Shiba: You're right sis.

Ryan Mitchell: Same for my team.

Dana Mitchell: We're in this together rangers.

Mega Rangers: Rangers Forever!

Devon Daniels: This war is going to be one hell of a battle.

Lily Chilman: You said it Devon.

Mean while over the call that they are hearing other ranger cadets of S.P.D. are struggling in their battles to defend their respective planets.

Red SPD Ranger C Squad Eltar Branch: There's too many of them!

Dr Kat Manx: Just hold on cadets of Eltar SPD Rangers!

Mallow: seems like my mother's home planet is next.

Bobby saw an army of evil ultra beasts coming in their way.

Bobby Flay: Rangers, get ready!

Lady Aria Ketchum: Be careful out there on earth rangers.

Purple ranger was forced to demorphed because his powers wasn't fully awaken. Ash pointed his morpher at the evil guzzlord and started to shooting at it.

Evil Guzzlord 3: You think that you defeat us red ranger?

Devon Daniels: Transport Beast x Ultra Blaster!

Devon pushed his transporter pod to summon the beast x ultra blaster then it has been transported into Devon's hand.

Devon Daniels: Beast X Ultra Blast!

Devon fired his weapon at the evil guzzlord.

Tommy Oliver: Get down!

The rangers got down to dodge the evil guzzord's attack. Then a silver blast came from another ranger.

Silver Ranger: Need a hand, rangers?

The rangers saw the silver Dino charge ranger along with the dark Dino charge ranger.

Koda: who's that?

Ash Ketchum: There's no dark Dino charge ranger before?

Silver Dino Charge Ranger: that is heckyl from the power rangers alternate universe.

Koda: Heckyl?

James Navarro: Heckyl is a ranger now?

Silver Dino Charge Ranger: this heckyl is different than our universe heckyl, James.

James Navarro: how you know Zenowing?

Zenowing: Our heckyl only help us to stop sledge and his monsters from getting his hands on the energems while this heckyl... I don't know.

Heckyl/Dino Charge Dark Ranger: I took on lord arcanon on my own while using the dark energem and the Dino charge morpher. Zenowing from my universe sacrificed himself to purified the dark energem.

Karone: Zenowing, have you seen an ultra beast before?

Zenowing: Yes. I have one with me too, Karone. Ash, you're team is so far the only team to have 9 rangers on the core team, but what happen to your black ranger?

Ash Ketchum: He sacrificed himself to protect my team's aqua ranger from being killed.

Zenowing: Your team's aqua ranger is an child?

Vincent Ursa: I am a kid, even though I'm not the youngest ranger when I became one.

Bonnie: I'm the youngest ranger when I became one.

Zenowing: How old are you crimson ranger?

Bonnie: I'm 12 years old but I did become a ranger when I was 5 years old.

Justin Stewart: That was a lot younger than I was when I became ranger. I was 12 when I become a ranger.

Ash Ketchum: Most rangers' average age was 15 but when I saw the age that books mention about other rangers'. The oldest core ranger is Koda who is over 100,000 years old and Zenowing, you're over 65,000,000 years old? Is that right?

Zenowing: I am 65,000,000 years old, Ash. I'm also the longest active power ranger.

Merrick Baliton: I'm over 3000 years old and Ivan is 818 years old.

Lady Aria Ketchum: all aura guardians can live up to an adverage 500,000 years.

Ash Ketchum: What about grandpa Orion?

Lady Aria Ketchum: He's the only aura guardian in our family to be over 900,000 years old. My father was the red star striker ranger before my brother ashton too.

Sir Cid Ketchum: Aunt Aria, is that true that grandpa is over 900,000 years old?

Lady Aria Ketchum: He is and is still alive.

Another ranger show up on the video screen.

Brown Dino Knight Ranger: Hello grandson, do you recognize me?

Ash Ketchum: Grandpa, is that you?

Orion Ketchum: Yes, it's me. I'm now the Brown Dino Knight Ranger. I also heard that your father was killed 2 years ago?

Lady Aria Ketchum: Dad, when you came out of retirement of being a ranger?

Orion Ketchum: I came out of the retirement to be a ranger once more. I am the vengeance knight! Dino Knight Brown Ranger! I may be old but I am willing to fight once more to save the world like i did as the red star striker ranger 800,000 years ago. I am also a real wizard.

Sir Cid Ketchum: Grandpa, are you sure about this?

Orion Ketchum: Yes kiddo, I am willing to rejoining the power rangers after 800,000 years.

Ash Ketchum: He was killed by scorpio's brother Scorpicus.

Valerie Ketchum: Grandpa, are you rangers only active team left on pokemon outpost 44?

Orion Ketchum: Dino Knights are only team left to protect our home world.

The spirits of the deceased rangers appears as well.

Ashton Ketchum: Hello son.

Ash Ketchum: Dad?

Gold Ketchum: Hello brother.

Red Ketchum: Gold?

Clemont: How are you rangers here?

Shane Clarke: We just returned from the spirit realm.

Shelly Ketchum: our family will be reunited once xerneas revived us.

Evil Guzzlord 3: I don't think so power rangers!

Ash Ketchum: watch out!

Ash blocks the evil guzzlord's dragon pulse with his star sword.

Ash Ketchum: Like Scorpio said before, no one fucks with the power rangers!

Ash's Naganadel 1: You are messing with the wrong trainer with a ultra beast guzzlord!

Ash's Guzzlord: The chosen one of Leo the lion constellation must be protected at all costs!

Lady Aria Ketchum: is it true that ash is an chosen one?

Samantha Oak: He is. Let my cousin know that my spirit is still around.

Serena Camile: Hey sis, I missed you.

Britney Camile: Did your team orange ranger killed all 8 of you?

Ashton Ketchum: He did 2 years ago. Scorpicus betrayed us.

Ash Ketchum: didn't Giovanni darkus Ketchum betrayed us too?

Ash talked while still holding off the dragon pulse coming from an evil Guzzlord.

Ashton Ketchum: Yes he did. Darkus betrayed the family 600 years ago.

Lillie: Mr Ketchum, is it true that some of you rangers are related the leader of team rocket?

Giovanni Hikari Ketchum: Ashton is my brother and ash is my nephew, lillie.

Zordon: Mallow, so you became a ranger too?

Mallow: Grandpa, are you a ranger?

Zordon: I'm not that universe Zordon so no mallow, but you are still my granddaughter. I have been stuck in the time warp for over 10,000 years.

Alpha 6: Rangers, ash's pokemon eggs are hatching!

Ash Ketchum: Thank you for letting me know Alpha!

Ash along with other 8 remaining active star striker rangers started to feel the power of the pegasus constellation and the pegasus power globe was formed.

Brody Romero: Dad, did you see that?

Dane Romero: Yes, I believe that ash has unlocked a new mode for his team.

The pegasus power globe float right to ash and attached to his morpher.

Ash's Star Striker Morpher: Say star change!

Ash Ketchum: Did my morpher said something from kyuranger?

Ash finally deflected the dragon pulse.

Ash Ketchum: Blast off!

Ash pushed his joystick on his morpher up and pulled the trigger. Now the pegasus armor has appeared on ash's ranger form and started to acted out of control.

Ash Ketchum: Oh shit! It's going crazy, whaaaaaaa!

Ash can't controlled himself due to pegasus armor going crazy.

Scorpio: Ash, try to tamed that armor!

Ash is trying to tamed the pegasus armor and the armor stopped going crazy.

Star: you ultra beasts are in deep doo doo now!

Evil Guzzlord 2: You damn fools think you can defeat all ultra beasts!

Mina: You and what army?

Evil Guzzlord 1: This army!

Ash Ketchum: You have to go and ask that question?

A huge army of evil ultra beasts have appear. The evil ultra beast army are in millions. All the rangers that are alive put their helmets back on.

Star: It's morphin time!

All the deceased rangers immediately morphs except for the previous star striker team.

Red Ninja Steel Rangers: Red, Gold and Silver Ninja Steel Strike!

The red ninja steel rangers strikes at an evil guzzlord and did a lot of damage to it.

Evil Guzzlord 1: Why you little fuck heads!

Ash's Guzzlord: Get off of this planet or all of the heroic ultra beasts will destroy you Guzzlord!

Lily Chilman: Pikachu use thunderbolt on that evil guzzlord!

Lily's Pikachu: lily are you out of your mind?

Ash Ketchum: both of my naganadel use dragon pulse and combined that move with Lily's pikachu's thunderbolt! Trust me, pikachu, both of my naganadel is going help you. I'll use my star saber and aura do even more damage.

Lily's pikachu nodded and agrees. They then used their attacks while ash's aura started to glow and about use his signature attack.

Ash Ketchum: Star Saber galaxy strike!

While other rangers are still fight other evil ultra beasts they also decided to uses their moves as well. All attacks has hitted the evil ultra beasts now they've been knocked out. Alpha 5 appears with ash's eggs that is about to hatched. Those eggs hatched into a Flabebe, Riolu, Sobble, and Scorbunny.

Ash's Sobble: So you're the red ranger ash ketchum?

Ash Ketchum: Yes, and I'm a member of Power Rangers Star Strikers. By the way Mallow, I cannot accept the role as an ultra guardian ranger. You guys need to find someone else. I'm still going to be part of the organization though. The prophecy said that I've been chosen to become the red star striker ranger.

Drake Drago: Ash is right, this team needs a Red Ranger which is Ash himself. I still need to awaken my full powers though.

Mallow: Ash, I wished you joined us, but you're right. Your team needs you to lead the star striker rangers.

Lillie: As the power rangers, we must stick together to save this universe.

Lana: How did the power globe chosed you those years then?

Ash Ketchum: 10 years ago I sense the powers of Leo the lion while I was in kalos. The lion warned me about the future threat coming from my evil uncle and the destruction of our universe if this come true up until now. Leo the lion has chosen me to be the red star striker ranger.

A spirit of Leo the lion appears.

Leo the lion: Ash is not the only chosen one of this universe. There are 88 warriors in this universe and 15 out of those 88 warriors are power rangers who are also the chosen ones. Those 15 chosen ones are Ash, Scorpio, Ace, Odis, Scales, Duce, Britney, Aquila, Bobby, Drake, Vincent, Alexander, Bonnie, Sylvia, and of course Ashton.

Ashton Ketchum: Me?

Leo the Lion: Yes, Ashton you are one of the chosen ones. Same with you Sylvia the Sylveon.

Ash's Sylveon/Sylvia: How you know that I'm one of the chosen ones?

Ash heard his Sylveon from his morpher.

Ash Ketchum: And who's this Alexander guy?

Leo the Lion: Alexander is you're brother and he's been asleep on the argo for 300 years. He's also an mysterious astronaut who been living on earth.

Ash Ketchum: Dad, is it true that i have a brother that is over 300 years old?

Ashton Ketchum: He's your half brother and yes he's over 300 years old. He was injured in battle 280 years ago, and yes I'm also older than you think too.

Ash Ketchum: Is there a way to revived you dad?

Gold Ketchum: Same with rest of us deceased rangers, dad?

Valerie Ketchum: It will take a lot of our aura energy to revived all of them, Gold.

Ash's Xerneas: it will also take ho-oh and my powers to help with that too.

Triceratops Dinozord: Aren't we guardians too? We're willing to help as well.

Dragonzord: Oh shut up Triceratops Dinozord! We're not guardians like our counterparts known as guardian beasts!

Jason Lee Scott: Did our zords just talked?

Ash's Scorbunny: What is a zord anyways?

Ash Ketchum: A zord is a type of mecha that can be based on a animal or a vehicle like my lion zord. Even though the only talking zords we know of before the mighty morphin team's zords starting to talking was animus and beast x zords.

Ashton Ketchum: There is a way, but most likely going take a lot of your guys' aura like you're sister said.

Then 2 galarian ponytas and another riolu appears. Ash did captured his 4 new pokemon first before they showed up.

Wild Riolu: I sense aura from that girl.

Serena Yvonne: Me?

Wild Riolu: Yes, what is your name?

Serena Yvonne: I'm Serena Yvonne.

Galarian Ponyta 1: Riolu and I want to join you Serena.

Galarian Ponyta 2: Are you Bonnie?

Bonnie: I am and why are you asking?

Galarian Ponyta 2: I would like to join you to help to save the universe.

Serena grabs 2 pokeballs and catch them and bonnie did the same when she grab a pokeball. Now they also caught new pokemon.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Cue Go Go Power Rangers instrumental theme**

**Star Striker Rangers**

**Ash Ketchum/Red Star Striker Ranger**

**Scorpio/Orange Star Striker Ranger**

**Ace Lupin/Blue Star Striker Ranger**

**Scales/Gold Star Striker Ranger**

**Champion Odis/Black Star Striker Ranger  
**

**Duce Serpents/Silver Star Striker Ranger  
**

**Britney Camile/Green Star Striker Ranger**

**Aquila 283/Pink Star Striker Ranger  
**

**Bobby Flay/Yellow Star Striker Ranger  
**

**Vincent Ursa/Aqua Star Striker Ranger  
**

**Drake Drago/Purple Star Striker Ranger**

**Alexander Ketchum/?**

**Bonnie/Crimson Star Striker Ranger**

**Sylvia the Sylveon/Ash's Sylveon/?  
**

**Ashton Ketchum/?**

**Allies**

**Previous Star Striker Rangers**

**All of Ash's Pokemon**

**Legendary Rangers**

**All of Serena's Pokemon**

**All of Bonnie's Pokemon**

**Serena Yvonne/Blue Wild Prime Ranger**

**Dino Knight Rangers**

**Pokemon Outpost 44 Branch Spd Rangers  
**

**Eltar Branch Spd Rangers**

**All of Legendary Rangers' Pokemon**

**Cindy Ketchum/Blue Phantom Thief Ranger  
**

* * *

**That is all for this chapter. Damn, this is the longest chapter that I wrote so far. By the way in Pokemon Journeys the Series, Ash finally caught a Dragonite, Gengar, and Riolu. There are rumors that Ash going to capture a Larvitar, Eevee, Latias, Articuno, Corviknight, Sobble, Kubfu, and Grookey. There is also hints that Ash going to captured Haxorus, Slowking and possibly a Sirfetch'd. That is all for the news on latest Pokemon series. The Legendary Battle continues in next chapter. Episode 7: Legendary Megazord Battle Part 2, The Dragon Awakens. In the next chapter Drake Drago will fully awakens his ranger powers. I'll see you guys in next chapter.  
**


End file.
